


Cruise Control

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: (ha), Alternate Meeting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, But I Love, Eddie is a guest, M/M, Movie Night, One Night Stand, Semi-Public Sex, and sex, it all goes really well, like shuffleboard, lots of cool ship activites, no one asked for, richie works on the ship, the cruise ship AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: “Hey baby, I’m the welcome wagon and you look like you need a warm welcome.”Eddie turned, taking in the man standing behind him. He was lanky, the standard white employee shorts hitting well above his knees and the white polo shirt tight on him. In addition to the all white outfit he wore a cocky grin and balanced a platter of shots in one hand. His hair was a tangle of curls that Eddie was sure only got wilder once they mixed with the ocean air.“A warm welcome?” Eddie asked.That seemed to be what the man wanted to hear. He pointed to a sign near the shots. ‘Warm Welcome- enjoy a tequila sunrise shot!’“They’re our specialty.” The man added.“Because people need to get drunk to dance to this awful music?”He laughed, warm and full. Eddie liked it.  “It’s not that bad is it?”“I’ve heard Celine Dion three times. I know it’s a gay cruise but-” He put his hands up, a silent ‘come on, really?’.OrEddie goes on a singles cruise and meets Richie, one of the employees. They have what both agree will be a one night stand but what happens when they keep running into each other?





	1. Eddie

Eddie sighed as he stared at the giant ship in front of him, watching as people walked on and disappeared. He didn’t want to be there in general and he specifically didn’t want to get on that ship and spend the next ten days on it. 

What he wanted was to be back home. He kept thinking of all the things he could accomplish with two weeks off, all the errands he’d been putting off that he could finally finish. For a brief second he wondered if he could pull it off. He could tell his friends he went on this ridiculous trip and go home instead. The idea of two weeks off with no interruptions was appealing. 

But he knew they’d know. Bill had already demanded pictures and he knew that Mike would know, somehow, if he lied. Bill’s voice rang out in his head-  _ new experiences are good for you Eddie! When’s the last time you did something outside your comfort zone? _

He had to admit that it had been a long time since he had. So, with a grim determination he grabbed his bag, wheeling it up the ramp and onto the ship.

“Welcome to Single and Mingle, the premiere single’s cruise in the Western Hemisphere!” A redheaded woman greeted him while handing him a drink and put a lei on him. “We’re excited to have you here Mr. -”

“Kaspbrak.”

“Kaspbrak!” She flipped through her chart and marked off his name with a flourish. “Excellent! Thomas here will help you with your bags and take you to your room. If you need anything don’t hesitate to ask. Enjoy your vacation.” 

Eddie nodded then turned to follow Thomas, looking around the ship as they walked. He could see several pools and a rock climbing wall on the deck of the ship, all clean and ready for use. Once they were inside on the main floor he noticed a huge dining room and several bars, already staffed with bartenders and patrons, people getting to know one another. Eddie knew he’d have to do that too and he tried not to frown at the thought of it. Thomas was rattling on about all the dining options and activities but Eddie already knew them all. He’d poured over the website, first with Mike and Bill and later on his own, reading it carefully before moving on to several message boards to learn what he could really expect. The messages had all been the same. 

You don’t need to hook up if you don’t want to but the option is certainly there. 

The cruise is an amazing experience. 

You won’t regret it. 

Eddie remained unconvinced about all of it. 

This whole thing had been Bill’s idea. He thought that Eddie had been single for far too long, that he needed to get over his ex boyfriend and move onto someone new. 

Easier said than done.

But after listening to Bill talk about the single’s cruise he’d gone on- how amazing it was and how rejuvenated he felt after- Eddie had finally relented. He’d signed up for the highest rated gay cruises he could find- if he was going to do this he was going to do it right. He didn’t want a ship that felt disease ridden or with shitty food. 

So that’s how he ended up here. On Single and Mingle, ready to meet up to a hundred other singles and experience the open ocean with them. Eddie had packed an array of sea sickness medications and remedies, more than he could possibly need. Sometimes his upbringing came back with a vengeance. 

“Here’s your room!” Thomas opened the door with a flourish then handed Eddie the key. “Dinner is from five till eight and starting at nine there will be a welcome dance down on the main floor. Be sure to wear something fun!”

Thomas did a little shimmy with his shoulders and grinned. 

Eddie nodded along, wanting him to leave. He tipped the man and then went to look around his room. It was nice, a big bed and a balcony. He had paid for one of the bigger spaces, not wanting to feel like he was in a sardine can. Rubbing his eyes, he started to unpack and then looked at the list of activities Thomas had left for him. Today there was only a welcome dance, inviting everyone to bring their best dance moves as they launched. Eddie already didn’t want to go but he knew that was why he was there, to meet new people and mingle with them, so after a light dinner he changed into something that he could dance in and put some gel in his hair. 

An hour later he was standing at a cocktail table, watching a few people dance and others flirt. He had talked to some people, making small talk about where he was from and what he did for work, but overall he hadn’t really clicked with anyone yet. He was starting to wonder if he would spend the cruise on his own. Something he didn’t really object to but was sure that his friends would judge. 

“Hey baby, I’m the welcome wagon and you look like you need a warm welcome.” 

Eddie turned, taking in the man standing behind him. He was lanky, the standard white employee shorts hitting well above his knees and the white polo shirt tight on him. He had a cocky grin and was balancing a platter of shots in one hand. His hair was a tangle of curls that Eddie was sure only got wilder once they mixed with the ocean air. 

“A warm welcome?” He asked.

That seemed to be what the man wanted to hear. He pointed to a sign near the shots. ‘Warm Welcome- enjoy a tequila sunrise shot!’ 

“They’re our speciality.” The man added.

“Because people need to get drunk to dance to this awful music?”

He laughed, warm and full. Eddie liked it. “It’s not that bad is it?”

“I’ve heard Celine Dion three times. I know it’s a gay cruise but-” He put his hands up, a silent ‘come on, really?’. 

The employee glanced at the DJ, thinking, then looked back to Eddie. “I’ll make you a deal. I’ll get them to play better music if you agree to dance with me.” 

Eddie looked him up and down, paying him more attention this time. The man was unconventionally attractive, and Eddie was sure part of it was because he was so damn confident. The thought of dancing with him was intriguing- or at least not boring. That was enough for Eddie. He took a sip of his drink and asked, “How do I know you’ll pick better music?”

The other man put a hand to his chest, pretending to be wounded. “Sir, I am insulted. I have only the best taste in music.” 

Eddie nodded. “Okay then, it’s a deal.”

“Excellent.” He handed Eddie a shot and took one himself, clinking their plastic cups together as both drank. “I’ll be back, don’t you disappear now.”

“We’re on a boat in the ocean, there’s nowhere to go.”

The man flashed him a thumbs up and Eddie watched as he wandered over to the DJ, handing off his shots tray to one of the other employees as he did. They talked for a few minutes then the man made his way back over, grabbing two more shots and presenting them to Eddie. 

“Are you this bad of a dancer? That you need shots?” Eddie asked as he returned.

“These are both for you. You need to loosen up.” He said, giving them to Eddie and waiting until he tipped both back to grab his hand. “Alright, let’s dance.”

As they hit the floor the last song ended and Beyonce’s voice filled the space. Eddie grinned. “You win. This is much better.”

“I know.” He took Eddie’s hands, starting to flail around, not really in time to the music or anything else. Eddie laughed and began to dance too, a bit more measured. His hands stayed in the other man’s though, letting him move them as he wanted. 

“Are you allowed to do this?’ Eddie asked after a few minutes. 

“Do what?”

“Dance with us. Aren’t you supposed to be working?”

He cocked his head. “I am working, my job is to make sure you guys are having fun.” He stepped in, his expression changing slightly as he asked, “Are you having fun?”

Something in Eddie’s stomach burned at that. He draped a hand over the man’s neck, pulling them closer. “I am.”

“Then I’m doing my job.”

“I’ll be sure to write it on your review.” The man chuckled, giving Eddie a half grin that would have seemed cocky on someone else but on him was cute. 

Eddie felt pleasantly warm from the alcohol and from being near the other man. The two weren’t touching quite yet but they were moving together to the music. His large hands slowly found Eddie’s hips, fingering curling on his shorts. It was still an innocent touch but it made Eddie want more. From the smile on his lips and the way his eyes followed Eddie, Eddie was certain he felt the same. 

“I’m Eddie.” 

“Cute name for a cute guy.” He leaned back and stuck out a hand. “I’m Richie.”

That struck him as hilarious and he giggled, taking his hand and shaking it comically. Richie grinned at him. “You are adorable.” 

Eddie shook his head. “I’m not adorable. A kitten is adorable. A puppy is adorable.”

“I’ll bite, what are you then?” 

Eddie turned, pressing his back to Richie’s chest and putting Richie’s hands back on his hips as they started to move together in earnest. Richie’s hands tightened on him, a sign that he was feeling the same as Eddie.

He turned his head to look at Richie. “Exactly how welcome will you make me feel?” 

Richie growled. Eddie wasn’t sure he meant to but a low noise escaped his throat, sending a thrill through Eddie. “However welcome you want.” 

Eddie nodded, that was good enough for him. He moved back, pressing his ass to Richie’s hips and letting them sway. He heard a sharp inhale and then Richie was pressing back, grinding against Eddie. Eddie’s hands came up, finding Richie’s hair and holding onto it. Richie’s hands moved over his chest, palms pressed to his shirt and then playing with the hem of his shorts. Eddie could feel himself growing bolder as the alcohol wore off. He knew he made the right decision when he dropped low and Richie audibly gasped. When he came back up he could feel how much Richie had liked that and the other man’s hands grew heated as they roamed over him. 

Richie leaned in, whispering in Eddie’s ear. “You know, this music is kinda lame. Maybe we should leave.”

That was all Eddie needed. He turned to face Richie, nodding. 

“Your room?” He asked.

Richie shook his head. “Not unless you want an audience. I have a roommate.”

“Not tonight. Mine it is.” Eddie took Richie’s hand, pulling him off the dance floor and towards his cabin. Once they alone were in a hallway Eddie stopped, pushing Richie against the wall and looking at him in the light. Richie was exactly his type- self assured, gangly and with long fingers that Eddie couldn’t wait to learn what they could do. “I’d like to kiss you.” He told Richie, his hands on Richie’s chest.

“I’d like if you did.” 

Eddie smiled. It was the perfect response. He leaned in, intending to gently connect their mouths but Richie had other ideas. Thankfully, the man was a better kisser than dancer and Eddie was more than happy to lean into the kiss, letting Richie take control as his hand covered Eddie’s cheek, tilting his head to better kiss him. Eddie hummed into it, pressing their chests together as their tongues collided, moving against each other like Eddie was hoping their bodies soon would be. Richie’s leg slipped between his and Eddie took advantage of it, bearing down on it as they kissed, trying to relieve some of the pressure building in him. 

Eddie forgot where they were until he heard voices approaching. “Let’s continue this in my room.” 

Richie nodded, his hand travelling down Eddie’s back and resting on his ass, giving it a squeeze. “Good, I don’t want to share you with anyone.” 

The tone in Richie’s voice did something to Eddie and he knew that if they didn’t move now he’d end up half naked in the hall. He took Richie’s hand again and with some urgency lead him to his room. 

When they entered the hall that Eddie’s cabinwas in Richie whistled. “Shit, I didn’t know I had bagged a big spender.” 

“I didn’t want to feel like a crayon stuffed in a box.” Eddie replied, swiping his badge and letting them into the room.

He turned, ready to kiss Richie again but the man held up a hand, stopping him. “Just to be clear, we both know what this is right?”

Eddie rolled his eyes. 

“It’s a one night stand. I’m not some fragile 18 year old who’s never done this.” He pulled off his shirt then put a hand on his hip. “Are we doing this?”

“Fuck yes.” Richie stripped off his own shirt and shorts in record time, leaving him in stupid white boat shoes and white underwear. Eddie couldn’t help but laugh. 

“All white outfit huh?” He asked, snapping Richie’s underwear. The other man grinned.

“It’s all part of crew aesthetic. Plus, if I wear anything else its so fucking obvious. There’s nothing worse than bending over and having people see an outline of your spongebob boxers. Believe me, I’d know.” He put his hands on Eddie’s shorts. “Can we get rid of these?” 

Eddie nodded, letting Richie strip the rest of his clothes off and then his own. The two regarded each other, both letting their eyes roam as they pleased. 

“You’re pretty fucking hot.” Richie said approvingly. “Great little package.” 

As he said it Richie stepped in, pushing Eddie against the wall as his hands running over Eddie’s chest as his lips found his neck. 

“Stuff in all the right places.” He murmured.

“What a charmer.” Eddie said, his own hands running over the expanse of Richie’s back, the skin warm under him.

“What can I say, Eds? You clearly bring out the best in me.” 

“Where did that stupid nick-  _ ah _ ,” He was cut off as Richie’s lips found his nipple, nipping at it. 

Richie looked up at him, smirking. “What was that, Eds?” 

“Oh fuck you.” Eddie said as Richie moved to his other nipple, performing the same action. 

“That’s the plan.” Richie told him, flickings his tongue out against the nipple and making Eddie groan. He continued this for several minutes until Eddie grew impatient. He moved to the bed, falling on it and pulling Richie on top of him as they kissed again. This one was heated, a clash of tongue and lips. Eddie had missed the weight of someone on top of him and he moaned again as their growing erections moved together, arching his hips up as much as he could, seeking friction and relief. As he did, he was rewarded with a moan from Richie, whose own hips beared down, already starting to thrust. 

“Do you have everything?” Richie whispered, nibbling on Eddie’s ear as he did. 

Eddie nodded, quickly moving out from under Richie and going to the bathroom to grab the supplies. When he got back RIchie was splayed out on the bed, lazily stroking himself. 

“I left for thirty seconds.” Eddie said, shaking his head but still smiling at the sight in front of him. Richie was flush, his dick was long and erect, precum dripping off it. Eddie burned from how much he wanted it inside him. 

“Watching that ass walk away does things to me. What can I say?” Richie replied, sitting up and pulling Eddie back on top of him. Nimbly, he grabbed the lube and squirted some on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it. “Last chance, you sure about this?”

“I’m going to grab my vibrator and handle this myself if you keep asking.” Eddie told him, gently nipping at Richie’s neck. 

“Say no more.” Richie pressed a finger to Eddie’s hole, pushing it in to his second knuckle then pausing. This was what Eddie had been waiting for. Richie’s fingers were longer than his and the slight burn soon turned to a pleasant stretch as Richie opened him up. His fingers brushed Eddie’s prostate and he cried out, biting down on the other man’s shoulder. 

“You’re gonna leave a mark.” Richie told him, his voice huskier.

“Is that a problem?”

Richie shook his head, his free hand dragging down Eddie’s back and to his ass, squeezing it. “As long as the uniform covers it, it’s fine.” 

Eddie nodded, any response he wanted to give was pushed from his mind as Richie added another finger. Soon Eddie was stretched and ready, pushing himself back on Richie’s fingers as he stifled his moans.

“How shall we do this?” Richie asked as Eddie opened the condom and rolled it on, coating it in more lube after. His hands lingered, stroking Richie as he thought about it, enjoying the thick weight in his hand. 

“Like this?” Eddie asked, sitting up and positioning himself over Richie’s cock.

“Fucking brilliant.” Richie agreed as Eddie started to sink down. Richie’s hands found his hips, guiding him down and soon Eddie was seated, adjusting to Richie inside him. 

“Don’t let this go to your head but you feel fucking amazing.” Eddie told him, starting to move on him, his hips gyrating. 

Richie’s grin told him that it already had. 

“Don’t worry, so do you.” Richie moaned as Eddie beared down on him. 

“Fuck you look good on top of me.” Richie told him, watching Eddie as he moved. His eyes were dark and hungry and it made Eddie feel strangely powerful. Richie’s hands were on his ass, spreading his cheeks as Eddie arched up, nearly pulling off Richie, before slamming back down, making both cry out. Richie’s hips were making shallow thrusts, trying to match Eddie’s movements. Eddie continued this, grounding himself by putting his palms on Richie’s chest. His eyes shut as he continued, chasing the feeling he’d been missing for so long. 

“Let me fuck you.” Richie said after a minute. “I’ll make you feel so damn good.” 

Eddie nodded, allowing Richie to flip them. Eddie’s legs wrapped easily around the lanky man and he began to piston in and out of Eddie, brushing his prostate with each thrust. Eddie didn’t bother trying to stifle the noises he was making, his hands going to Richie’s back and grabbing him.

“Fuck!” Eddie yelled, throwing his head back. “Yes!” 

He was so close, his erection pressed between them, so hard it was throbbing. 

Richie bent down, licking the column of Eddie’s throat as he continued his actions.

“Love those noises, baby boy. Shit, you’re so fucking tight.” Richie arched up, closing his eyes as he continued. “Don’t know if I can last long. Shit.” 

“Touch me,” Eddie told him, feeling his own orgasm approaching. Richie’s hand snaked down, still covered in lube, and started to stroke Eddie. He gave in, letting his orgasm build then wash over him, cumming into Richie’s hand with a shout. Richie wasn’t far behind, letting go of Eddie and filling the condom with one final thrust before collapsing on him.

Eddie sighed happily, his hand gently rubbing Richie’s back as they both caught their breaths.

Richie looked up at him and grinned. “Welcome aboard.” 


	2. Richie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re actually working.” He heard behind him. Richie turned, seeing a sweaty Eddie in bike shorts and a tank top. He didn’t want to admit how much he liked that outfit.
> 
> “I’m always working. I’m a very dedicated employee.” He replied, smirking. “Yoga?” 
> 
> Eddie nodded. “I think I’ll try to go everyday. Otherwise that buffet will give me a gut.” He said, pulling up his shirt and patting his stomach. Richie’s eyes were drawn down and he shook his head. 
> 
> “I don't think you need to worry.” Richie told him, trying not to stare at Eddie. Richie found a lot of people attractive, he was equally opportunity that way, but something about Eddie kept his eyes trained on him. He kept noticing things he’d missed last night. His biceps, those thighs, the hollow of his neck. 
> 
> Eddie smiled, pulling his shirt back down and removing a small piece of the temptation. Unfortunately it wasn’t as much as Richie would have liked. Especially as Eddie walked over to him, standing very close and looking at Richie’s clipboard. “What should I do today?” Eddie asked innocently, like they hadn’t been naked together twelve hours ago. 
> 
> Two could play at that game.

“The walk of shame? So soon?” Bev asked as Richie opened their door.

He shook his head. “There’s no shame in my game, Bev, you know that.” He fell on his bed, stretching out. He was still punch drunk from his night, the sounds of Eddie’s moans ringing in his ears. “I just had sex with the sexiest imp I’ve ever seen. You have no idea. He was gorgeous. And his ass-”

“Stop! Nope. I love you but I don’t need those details.” She laughed, shaking her head. “One day you’re gonna get in trouble.”

“Maybe, but today I got to have sex with sexy passenger 3092 and it felt oh-so good.” He said, swivelling his hips and then dodging the pillow she threw at him. It was against policy to sleep with guests but it had never stopped Richie. He didn’t see the point of working on a cruise with all these sexy singles if he couldn’t stop to sample the goods. It was one of the perks of the jobs, one night stands were expected and he could enjoy different people without worrying about commitment. 

He loved it. 

He thought back to Eddie, smiling to himself as he did. He liked the little firecracker. When they could move again they had both crawled in the shower, slowly soaping each other up before round two. Richie had been almost reluctant to leave, seeing how cute Eddie looked with his frizzed out hair and sleepy eyes, but he’d known he couldn't stay. No matter how much he liked the person his rule was one night only. Getting attached to a passenger would never end well. Eddie didn’t seem to mind, he was mostly asleep by the time Richie left. 

Besides, it was a big ship. It was unlikely he’d see the guy again.

“Did you get to talk to Ben or Kay?” Richie asked, flipping on his side to face Bev. Whenever Bev rolled her eyes at his choices he told her that she didn’t understand, she had the best of both worlds waiting for her at home. A sexy architect boyfriend and a gorgeous girlfriend who managed a boutique clothing store. They were perfect together, working in a way Richie could only dream of having. Bev kept a picture of all of them by her bed and Richie had once asked how she could leave not one but  _ two  _ pieces of ass for such long stretches. She had grinned and told him that the coming home sex made it all worthwhile. 

“Only for a minute, then the internet got shitty.” The ship had internet, good enough to send emails or check instagram but Bev liked to skype with them when she could. Even though she’d seen them that morning it would likely be a while before they could talk again. Richie always tried to clear out of the room to give her some privacy. 

Their room was small enough as it was, holding two beds, two dressers and a small tv- and that was stretching it. If Richie tried he could stretch out and reach two walls at once. It was claustrophobic at times but it didn’t matter much, neither spent much time there. They worked long shifts and when they were off they usually went to the employee bar and hang out area, any place to get away from guests and not have to answer the same questions over and over. Richie was lucky he had Bev for a roommate. Not liking your roommate and being in a small area could lead to some nasty fights.

The two had met years ago, both started on the same tour. They’d hit it off instantly and had become best friends. Richie didn’t know how he’d survive without Bev. She’d been there when he’d broken up with his last boyfriend and when he’d found out about his mom’s cancer diagnosis, talking him through both and getting drunk with him when he needed it. He couldn’t have asked for a better bunk mate. 

“Ah so no shirtless send off?” Richie asked and she shook her head. “Well damn.” 

“It’s life at sea,” She said with a shrug. “Part of the deal right?” 

Richie nodded and wondered, not for the first time, how long it would be until Bev quit. He knew she liked the job but being gone for two or three weeks and then back for only one was hard when you have people to return to. His next thought, as always, was whether he’d stay if she left. He was close with some of the other crew but not like he was with Bev. He even had a room in their house and was over at their place more often than his own. More than once they’d asked him to just move in but he always deflected. It may be dumb to pay for his shitty studio apartment that he spent one or two nights a month in but he liked it. He liked having a place of his own. Just knowing it was there gave him a measure of comfort, even if his wallet disagreed. 

“I guess. At least your sexy significant others understand.” She nodded, smiling at the picture of them. 

The two talked about the newest batch of customers. Richie hadn’t met most of them since he’d been with Eddie all night so Bev filled him in- who seemed like they’d be a handful, who would be game for all their dumb cruise activities, who already got far to drunk and vomited over the side of the boat. The things that they’d want to remember for the rest of the trip. People expected the crew to remember them, to learn their names. It was all part of the experience. Bev and Richie usually made flashcards and practiced them before setting sail, trying to learn all of them before the people even stepped on board. 

“So was your boy a one and done or are you going to look for him tomorrow?” She asked once they were done with the run down. 

“I think I’ll sample the rest of the buffet.” He told Bev and she laughed, shaking her head. Richie had enjoyed the night and he was pretty sure that Eddie had too but seeing him again would be a bad idea. “I work breakfast.” 

“Me too.” She sat up, turning off the light. “Night Richie.” 

“Night Bev.” 

The next morning Richie was on tour guide duty, helping the guest find activities and recommending things to do. He liked doing this job, short conversations that let him make his patented jokes over and over and then move on. It was easy and the time usually went by quickly. 

“You’re actually working.” He heard behind him. Richie turned, seeing a sweaty Eddie in bike shorts and a tank top. He didn’t want to admit how much he liked that outfit.

“I’m always working. I’m a very dedicated employee.” He replied, smirking. “Yoga?” 

Eddie nodded. “I think I’ll try to go everyday. Otherwise that buffet will give me a gut.” He said, pulling up his shirt and patting his stomach. Richie’s eyes were drawn down and he shook his head. 

“I don't think you need to worry.” Richie told him, trying not to stare at Eddie. Richie found a lot of people attractive, he was equally opportunity that way, but something about Eddie kept his eyes trained on him. He kept noticing things he’d missed last night. His biceps, those thighs, the hollow of his neck. 

Eddie smiled, pulling his shirt back down and removing a small piece of the temptation. Unfortunately it wasn’t as much as Richie would have liked. Especially as Eddie walked over to him, standing very close and looking at Richie’s clipboard. “What should I do today?” Eddie asked innocently, like they hadn’t been naked together twelve hours ago. 

Two could play at that game.

“We’ve got some great activities.” Richie replied, pointing at the options as he read them. “Karaoke in room one, water polo in the pool, shuffleboard lessons, pole dancing and tonight there’s a movie night.”

Eddie hummed, looking at the list. “Is the karaoke list better than last night’s options?”

Richie looked down at him, Eddie’s chin was practically resting on his arm. Normally Richie only let Bev get that close but he found he didn’t mind having Eddie near, even if he was dripping sweat on his shirt. 

“What’s your favorite band? I’ll make sure they’re added.” Richie told him, grabbing him pen and spinning it between his fingers.

“The Beatles.” Richie barked a laugh, sure he was joking and Eddie pulled back, insulted. “What? They’re iconic!” 

Richie shook his head. “They’re boring. Everyone likes them! They’re like…” He paused, trying to think of something. “Oatmeal. Completely boring.”

“Iconic. Their songs are still played today!” 

“Eds, at least admit that they’re painfully unoriginal. Come on, have you ever met anyone who doesn’t like the Beatles?”

“No, because they’re iconic.” Eddie smirked. “Are you saying having them as my favorite makes me boring?” 

Richie shrugged and Eddie scoffed in mock annoyance before adding, “Well, have you ever met anyone who says that the Beatles are their favorite band?” 

Richie thought for a second then shook his head. “I suppose not.” 

Eddie grinned, triumphant. 

“Exactly!” He hit Richie’s arm lightly. “Calling me boring. Not very good customer service.”

“I gave you my best service last night.” Richie told him, watching as Eddie’s eyes flashed. Too late he realized he was in dangerous territory. He’d promised them both that it was a one night stand and this flirting could lead Eddie to think he wanted more, 

But to his delight Eddie just laughed, shaking his head. “You’ve got all the lines.” He pulled back, considering the list. “I don’t think any of those activities are for me. I might grab a book and read. I’m incredibly behind on my list.” 

“What do you that keeps you from reading?” 

Eddie glanced at him. “Do you get to know all the guests like this?” 

“Told you, only the cute ones.” Richie replied with a wink.

Eddie considered him before replying, “I’m a nurse.” 

Richie whistled.

“That’s pretty hot. Do you wear the little uniform? Red and white stripes? You could totally pull that off.” Richie resisted adding ‘or I could pull it off you’. He had  _ some  _ self control, no matter what Bev said. 

Eddie snorted. “Sorry to disappoint you but I wear scrubs. They are decidedly not sexy.”

“Oh, I bet they are on you.” 

“Are you always on?” Eddie asked, smiling. “That has to be tiring.” 

“As long as I’m on the clock.” He replied. Then he tapped the board. “You should come to the movie night at least. It’s pretty neat. They put up a big screen, make popcorn, drinks. It’s a trip.”

“Well I had some wild plans but I supposed I can cancel them.” He nodded. “I’ll be there.” 

Richie grinned. “Excellent. You enjoy your day Eddie.”

“I’m sure I will.”

Richie resisted watching Eddie walk away, knowing that those shorts would hug his ass perfectly. Before long he had another guest asking him questions and Eddie was off his mind. 

The rest of the day went by in a flash. He was in charge of karaoke, which was always a trip. People usually picked songs designed to impress and not ones within their vocal range. Queen was a popular choice and Richie had yet to hear anyone who could actually pull it off. At least it wasn’t boring. 

After that he was on lunch duty, walking around and talking to guests, seeing if they had any questions and getting to know them. Again, he liked this part. It was easy and the questions were usually in the same vein- food, entertainment and the activities available. Richie flirted a little with some people and a lot with others, making sure everyone left with a smile. 

He was making rounds by the pool and saw Eddie there, reading his kindle in bright red swim trunks. He looked so happy and peaceful. Something in him wanted to go bug the smaller man, push him in the pool or splash him. 

He shook his head. He didn’t need to give into the fifth grader feelings that he had. The desire to annoy and tease Eddie was hard to ignore but he managed, instead joining in the water polo game. He couldn’t stop himself from glancing over at the man, to see if he was watching. Once, he saw Eddie watching and waved him over, trying to get him to join. Eddie shook his head, mouthing ‘no way’ even after Richie got everyone playing to call out to him. Then Eddie flipped them off, making everyone laugh as he put his head down to his book again. Richie went back to playing but noticed that he watched the rest of the game over his sunglasses. If Richie tried a little harder no one needed to know. His team didn’t win but it didn’t matter. Everyone had fun for a few hours and that was Richie’s job. After that he showered and ate before going to the deck for the final part of his day. 

“Tonight’s movie is Labyrinth!” The announcer called a few hours later. Deck chairs had been pulled up and the movie screen was bright against the back of the ship. Richie hadn’t been lying, he loved movies nights. Sitting outside under the stars and watching a movie was one of his favorite things about the ship. He was still on the clock but that mostly meant helping people carry drinks and snacks to their chairs. Once the movie started he was free to watch. 

Bev had decline to come so he was planning to sit alone but once the movie started he saw Eddie, sitting crossed legged with popcorn between his legs. Richie plopped down next to him, stealing a handful of popcorn. 

“Hey!” Eddie protested, smacking his hand. 

“I’ll get you another.” Richie pointed to all the empty chairs ahead of them. “Don’t you want to move closer?” 

Eddie shook his head. “I like an easy escape.” 

Richie nodded approvingly.

“Well, I can’t argue with you there.” He glanced over Eddie. “I see you lost those sexy swim trunks.” 

Eddie looked very comfortable in sweat pants and a t-shirt. 

“I think I’d be a little cold.” Eddie replied. “To be honest, I’m already chilly.” 

Richie opened his mouth, about to offer one of the ships blankets that he knew were next to the bar but instead he found himself crawling next to Eddie, forcing the smaller man to scoot over

“What’s this? Special service?” Eddie asked, looking at him suspiciously. 

“Very special. Only to our elite customers.” He lifted an arm and couldn’t help but smile as Eddie leaned against him. He knew if the wrong person saw he’d get in trouble for this but he’d glanced at who was on staff and knew none of them would care. Besides, the way that Eddie felt cuddled next to him more than made up for any of the warning bells in his head. Eddie pulled his legs to his chest, leaning heavily on Richie. Richie held the popcorn, watching Eddie take a piece every minute or so and pop it in his mouth. It was warm and comfortable. 

“You know, David Bowie helped me realize that I was gay.” Eddie said a few minutes later, watching Gareth on the screen. 

“Oh yea?” Richie looked down at him, grinning. “I can see that, tiny Eds watching those tight pants and realizing that he didn’t like girls.” 

Eddie chuckled. “It was a little more convoluted than that. I watched it at a friend’s house. My mom would have never approved and I remember thinking about it for weeks.”

He laughed again, to himself. “I thought that it was just because I liked the songs.” 

“That’s precious.” Richie told him and he meant it. He could imagine Eddie happily singing and dancing in his room. “How long did it take you to realize it wasn’t just his voice that you liked?”

“Years. Until I kissed a girl and thought ‘this is what all the fuss is about?’ then a couple years later I kissed a guy and understood.” Eddie shrugged. 

Richie nodded. “I always thought I was broken, liking girls and guys. Took me a while to figure out that I wasn’t broken, it was my shitty small town.” 

“Oh I get that.” Eddie agreed, raising his cup. “To shitty small towns.” 

Richie knocked his water bottle against Eddie’s drink. “More importantly to leaving them.” 

“Hell yes.” 

The two settled back to watch the movie, making the occasional comment. Once or twice Eddie tipped his head up to say something, to see Richie’s reaction to his quip, and Richie had to stop himself from bending down and connecting their lips. It would have been so easy to pull Eddie back over his lap and kiss him senseless and he didn’t think Eddie would object, the smaller man was curled next to Richie, his hand on Richie’s thigh. He knew that other people were doing it- if their chairs could talk they’d scream- but he resisted. He’d told himself and Eddie that it was a one night thing. Even though this, Eddie leaning against Richie, Richie’s arm easily wrapped around him, was bending his promise that he could separate those things in his mind. 

He refused to let himself think about why he even wanted more from Eddie. He’d never had a problem letting someone go before. All day, he’d be silently seeking the man out, mapping where he was on the boat in relation to Richie. 

He was good in bed, Richie told himself. That was it. That was all he’d allowed himself to admit. 

The movie ended and he expected Eddie to stand but the man didn’t. “Eds?” Richie asked quietly then realized that Eddie had fallen asleep, his head resting on Richie’s chest. 

Richie decided that there was only one thing to do. He scooped Eddie up, carrying him carefully back to his room. It wasn't a totally flawless trip, he stumbled once or twice, but the man stayed sound asleep in his arms. 

Finally he was at the hardest part- in front of Eddie’s room he had to bend down and grab Eddie’s key from his pocket. He jostled Eddie quite a bit and felt him waking up, stirring in his arms once or twice but it wasn’t until he put Eddie down on his bed that he opened his eyes and looked around, confused.

“What happened?” Eddie asked, rubbing his eyes.

“You committed a gay cardinal sin. Falling asleep to Bowie.” Richie told him, standing at the edge of the bed. He was surprised how much he missed having Eddie in his arms. 

He laughed. “I’ll have to make amends.” He looked around, finally putting the pieces together. “Did you carry me back? With those noodle arms?” 

Richie coughed then nodded. “We go the extra mile here.”

Eddie looked at him and Richie thought he was going to say something, to call him out. But instead he shrugged. “I supposed I picked the right cruise then.” 

“Absolutely. I’m here and I’m always the right choice.” 

Eddie’s response was to smile and nod. “Sure.” He looked around. “Well, thanks for bringing me back. I can’t believe I fell asleep on you.”

“Don’t worry, it was adorable. You were all curled up, calling my name softly… _ Richie...Richie _ ...” He teased, making his voice soft and wispy. 

Eddie threw a pillow at him and both laughed. “I did not!” 

Richie shrugged. “You’ll never know.” Eddie shook his head, still smiling at him. 

“I suppose I should go, let you sleep.” he added, forcing himself to take a step back. He realized he was still next to the bed, like he was waiting to be invited in. Which he wasn’t of course. 

“I’ll probably be up for a bit. Do you want to-” Eddie gestured to the TV.

He forced himself to shake his head. “Nah, I gotta get back.” 

Eddie didn’t seem disappointed or surprised. He just shrugged. “See you around then- unless I don’t, I heard its a big ship.”

Richie chuckled. “How dare you use my own words against me.” 

He turned and walked to the door, throwing Eddie a goodbye peace sign as he closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Benvercay was inspired by the coolest cat @xandertheundead who has them in her superhero fic (goooo readdd ittt).
> 
> Also chap titles are just gonna be the POV
> 
> Also richie is deep in denial. But we knew that right?


	3. Eddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey-o Spaghetti-o.”
> 
> He shook his head. “We need to talk about these nicknames.”
> 
> “Did you want more of them?” Richie asked with a grin and Eddie smiled back. Richie’s happiness was infectious. He couldn’t help it. 
> 
> “Did you run over here to tell me all the weird names you came up with?”
> 
> “No, not at all.” Richie paused then said, “You know Jake’s dick curves left. Its’ like-” 
> 
> Richie made a gesture with his hand, curling his fingers. “It’s weird man, you’d have to have sex at a 90 degree angle. It’s bad news.”
> 
> Eddie laughed, especially as Richie continued to use his hands to explain the sexual position they’d have to use. Finally he covered Richie’s hands with his own, shaking his head. “I wasn’t planning on having sex with him at all, but thanks.”
> 
> Richie didn’t bother to hide his happiness. “Well. Good. Just thought I should warn you. You know- friends warn friends about weird dicks.”

The next morning Eddie woke up and dressed for yoga, surprised how good he felt. It had only been a couple days but he already felt better, more relaxed. Spending a few days reading by the pool had been exactly what he needed. 

Of course, a certain inappropriately flirty employee helped too. He had been prepared not to see Richie again after sleeping together- that was what they agreed on after all- but clearly fate had other plans. After the movie night and Richie carrying him back to his room, Eddie had to admit that he liked the guy, at least a little. He was dorky and funny and something in Eddie wanted to smile whenever Richie entered his field of vision. 

Something similar had happened yesterday when Eddie had decided to play volleyball in the pool. Richie had, again, been there. Eddie knew that part of his job was to interact with the guests, to keep them happy, but he was equally sure that spending so much time with one guest was frowned upon- not that Eddie was going to complain. 

They had been on opposite teams and while Richie engaged with everyone, he was openly flirting with Eddie- calling out challenges and taunts throughout the entire game. He kept it more appropriate than when they were alone, barely, and Eddie couldn’t help but respond. 

He met Richie every step of the way- especially when his team won two games in a row- and Richie seemed delighted by it. Eddie had to admit that he was too. He liked that shit eating grin and the way Richie dunked his head then slicked his hair back, winking at Eddie when he did. The man was a huge flirt and Eddie liked Richie’s obvious interest in him. It had been a long time since someone was so direct about their intent. 

He didn’t really understand what they were doing, flirting like teenagers. They’d already slept together, there was no reason for this, but he wasn’t going to break first. He wouldn’t deny that he wanted Richie again but he also refused to make the first move. He was enjoying this game of cat and mouse too much. Especially when Richie’s hand had lingered in his after the game, something in the way he said ‘good game’ made Eddie shiver. 

The man was magnetic. 

After the game Richie had disappeared, probably to do actual work, and Eddie had spent the day with other passengers, playing card games and talking about what they thought of the ship. Eddie was forcing himself not to be isolated- or to wait around for Richie to find him. He was determined to make some friends, even if he kept looking for a certain dark haired man wearing all white. 

Today, the ship was close enough to land that they had internet again, so after yoga Eddie emailed his friends, telling them that, yes they were right and that yes, he was enjoying himself. He gave them a short overview of what he’d been doing and his plans for the rest of the trip. Eddie debated mentioning Richie, not wanting them to jump to the wrong conclusion and think that Eddie was falling for someone already. In the end he decided to mention that he’d found a way to relieve his stress and let them decipher it however they wanted. 

After, Eddie decided to do something new that day, both his brain and his skin needed a break from laying outside. Grabbing the activity list for the day he saw that there were swing dance lessons in the ballroom and decided to give it a shot. He’d never done it before but he assumed most people on the ship hadn’t so at least he’d have good company. 

“Hello all you swingers!” The woman called from the front, earning a few chuckles. “I’m Bev and today we’ll be covering some basic swing moves!” 

Eddie recognized her as the women who had greeted him on entry. She had great energy, not even needing a microphone as she shouted out directions to him and the other five people. The attendees were paired up with employees and soon Eddie was introducing himself to Jake, an attractive man whose dimples showed every time he smiled. He was polite and nice, asking Eddie some personal questions but Eddie couldn’t quash the thought that he’d rather be dancing with a certain someone else. He was sure that Richie would make this ridiculous, probably trying to pick Eddie up or do a complicated dip right away. 

He found himself smiling at the image then shook his head. He wasn’t there for Richie, he reminded himself. He was there for himself. Even with that reminder he found himself thinking that it felt strange to be held be Jake, the man was so formal and rigid- probably what an employee should be but not what Eddie was used to. 

“Keep your head in the game, Eddie.” Jake told him, smiling down at him. His teeth were alarmingly white. “You seem distracted. We’re in the middle of the ocean, there’s nothing but this.”

Eddie nodded. “I know I can’t stop thinking about-” He stopped. He couldn’t say Richie. Even though Richie had been vague about it, Eddie had guessed it was against the rules for them to carry on. He was sure that flirting was okay but since that had come  _ after  _ sleeping together he was less certain how the the cruise company would feel about it. 

“An ex?” Jake asked.

And like that Eddie was thinking about his ex. 

Marshall. 

They’d been together for years and it had been a terrible break up.

It had lasted for a week, both unable to let go, Marshall would call Eddie, telling him he was sorry and Eddie would take him back. They’d sleep together and then in the morning realize that nothing had changed when they fought about the same things again. Eddie didn’t want to lose him though, he had been so sure that Marshall was the one, that they’d get married, maybe adopt a child. He didn’t want to throw that away. 

Finally, after the fifth night of the same pattern Eddie couldn’t take it anymore. His friends had been there for him all week, comforting him and lovingly telling him to dump the guy. It wasn’t good for either of them and Eddie knew that there were some differences they’d never work out. 

That night Eddie had put his foot down when Marshall had come over, telling him that he couldn’t come in, that it was really over. Marshall had been shocked, hurt, and Eddie was too. He couldn’t believe he’d actually said it. Part of him had always thought that they’d work it out but that week had proven to him that it was impossible. That had lead to the biggest fight yet, both of them screaming about every little thing that the other had put them through, every grudge and hurt feeling. It had lasted for hours and Eddie had been completely drained after. He’d known that it was over when Marshall left that night. 

That had been over three months ago and Eddie hadn’t dated since. He couldn’t. He was still exhausted from the whole ordeal. He knew he wasn’t still in love with him, it wasn’t that but Eddie didn’t want to fight someone like that again. It had taken everything out of him and he couldn’t open himself up like that again. It was too much, too much of a burden. 

His friends thought that he needed to get back in the saddle, to meet someone new, but Eddie couldn’t explain to them that he just couldn’t. The thought of going on dates, of opening up to someone again, it all seemed like too much. He liked his life how it was, he didn’t need a relationship to be happy. 

“Eddie?’ Jake asked and he realized he had never answered the other man.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m thinking about an ex.” He answered. It was true now at least. 

“Well, he’s not here. And I am.” Jake grinned again. “So spin me like you mean it.”

Eddie laughed, twirling Jake out and back into his arms. It was only then, out of the corner of his eye, that he noticed that someone else had come in. Richie was leaning against the wall, watching them from the corner of the room. When he glanced over Richie quickly looked away and Eddie smiled to himself. They really were acting like dumb high schoolers in puppy love. 

“Let’s switch.” Eddie said, enjoying the idea of maybe making Richie jealous. He focused on Jake, following his lead and laughing as Jake spun him. He was having a good time and refused to let himself glance back at Richie. He could practically feel the man’s eyes on him anyway. 

“Okay, I expect to see all these moves on the dance floor this week!” Bev said fifteen minutes later, clapping her hands for their attention. “For now though, we’re done. If you stick around zumba starts here in 30 minutes!” 

“Are you going to stay for zumba?” Jake asked and Eddie shook his head. 

“Absolutely not.” 

Jake chuckled then bowed. “Well then, it was an honor to be your partner.”

Eddie couldn’t help but laugh, returning the bow. “You too. Thank you.” 

With that Jake left and Eddie glanced around the room, looking for Richie even if he didn’t want to admit it. He saw the man talking to Bev and debated going to talk to him. He decided against it, thinking it would look too desperate. As he reached the door though he heard Richie call out for him. “Eds! Wait!”

Eddie turned and saw Richie darting towards him. He chuckled and waited until Richie reached him. “Hi, Richie.” 

Richie stopped, leaning an arm against the doorframe. “Hey-o Spaghetti-o.”

He shook his head. “We need to talk about these nicknames.”

“Did you want more of them?” Richie asked with a grin and Eddie smiled back. Richie’s happiness was infectious. He couldn’t help it. 

“Did you run over here to tell me all the weird names you came up with?”

“No, not at all.” Richie paused then said, “You know Jake’s dick curves left. Its’ like-” 

Richie made a gesture with his hand, curling his fingers. “It’s weird man, you’d have to have sex at a 90 degree angle. It’s bad news.”

Eddie laughed, especially as Richie continued to use his hands to explain the sexual position they’d have to use. Finally he covered Richie’s hands with his own, shaking his head. “I wasn’t planning on having sex with him at all, but thanks.”

Richie didn’t bother to hide his happiness. “Well. Good. Just thought I should warn you. You know- friends warn friends about weird dicks.” 

Eddie nodded sagely. “Absolutely. How do you know about Jake’s dick anyway?”

“Rumors. Nothing is a secret here. Thin walls and shit.” Richie said and he nodded again. 

They stood for a minute, both smiling at the other then Eddie realized he was still holding Richie’s hands. He dropped them, stepping back, then asked, “Was that it? Just ran over to warn me about a weird dick I don’t plan to see?”

“Oh! No.” Richie ran a hand through his hair and Eddie smiled at the nervous gesture. “Are you going to the thing tonight?”

“Casino night?” Richie nodded. “No, I’m not a gambler. I was just going to watch a movie or something.” 

“Wanna come hang out with me? We’re having a small crew party. Bev will be there too-” Richie pointed at Bev and she discreetly flipped him off, smiling as she did. “She’s cool once you get over her rudeness.” 

A thought occurred to Eddie then. It was obvious that Richie and Bev were close.

“Are you two-” He started but Richie shook his head.

“Oh hell no. She’s got two sexy pieces back home. She’s like my sister- and we’re roommates.” Eddie exhaled, feeling more relieved than he wanted to admit and Richie continued. “So the party? Wanna go? They’re pretty rad.”

“Rad?” Eddie asked, smiling, and Richie bobbed his head. “Sure, it’s been a while since I’ve been to a rad party.” 

“I won’t disappoint. I’ll pick you up at nine.” 

Eddie resisted saying that it was a date. Their matching smiles made it clear that both were thinking it. 

Slightly after nine Eddie found himself outside a small door with Richie. The taller man knocked and it swung open, revealing six people inside. The only one Eddie recognized was Bev. 

“Heyo folks, I brought a pal.” Richie said. Eddie resisted shrinking back. On the way over he’d asked if it was okay if he came and Richie had assured him that it was fine. Seeing their faces though, Eddie doubted it. Everyone was staring at him like he had ‘outsider’ stamped on his forehead. As he scrambled to think of a reason to leave Richie had started to step in, not noticing that Eddie was still at the door. He had stepped over two people before looking back and holding out a hand. “Come on, Eds, shut the door behind you.” 

Eddie glanced at everyone once more then took Richie’s hand, letting him lead him into the cramped room. Bev was on the bed and Richie plopped next to her. There were two people on the other bed and three on the floor, next to a pile of alcohol and snacks. 

“Where should I sit?” Eddie asked, looking around for a space. The small area was doing nothing to ease his fears. It still felt like everyone was staring at him and the longer he stood the less he wanted to be there. 

Richie pushed himself until he was leaning against the wall then patted between his legs. “Right here.” 

Eddie didn’t miss the look that Bev gave Richie as he crawled over, nestling himself between Richie’s legs. Once he was there Richie’s arms wrapped around him, holding him close. 

“You’re like a koala.” Eddie told him, feeling slightly embarrassed but also happy.

“That’s right baby, cuddly and cute.” Richie looked at the others then snapped a finger. “Pass me a bottle, I’m parched.”

Eddie watched as Richie was given a bottle of mouthwash and took a long drink.

“Do you want some?” He asked, offering Eddie the bottle.

“Oh I already brushed my teeth, but thanks.”

“It’s vodka.” One of the people on the floor said. 

“Yeah, we aren’t allowed to bring hard liquor on board.” Another added.

“But that never stops us. We just dyed it.” One from the bed finished, laughing. 

Eddie nodded, accepting the bottle from Richie and taking a long drink. When he was done he handed it to Bev, who was still eyeing him skeptically. 

“Let’s get this shit started.” The other person on the floor said as he pulled out a joint and lit it. Introductions were made and Eddie tried to remember their names as the joint and liquor bottles were passed around. He started to feel more at ease, listening to everyone else talking and swapping stories. Most were about the guests and Richie reassured everyone that Eddie was cool and wouldn’t narc on them. That seemed to ease tensions and everyone relaxed- except Bev. Eddie wasn’t sure why but he got the impression that Bev didn’t like him. She kept glancing at him and Richie, shaking her head.

At one point Eddie ended up holding a bottle of fake mouthwash in one hand and a beer in the other and it was his turn with the joint.

“I don’t have any hands.” He pouted, looking for a spot to put down one of his drinks. 

“Here.” RIchie held the joint up for him. “I’ve got you.”

“What a gentleman.” Eddie said, leaning in and wrapping his lips around it. He could feel Richie’s eyes on him and he hollowed his cheeks, not missing the quiet  _ ‘fuck’  _ that escaped from Richie’s lips.

After that, the night turned into a game of cat and mouse, seeing who would break first. Richie’s hands splayed over Eddie’s thighs, his finger tips touching the skin that Eddie’s shorts didn’t cover. Eddie leaned back, getting as close to Richie as he could. 

The group started to play never have I ever and Richie eagerly watched every time Eddie drank.

“Never have I ever had a three way.” Mark- or Mike?- said. 

Both Eddie and Richie drank, Richie looking at him appreciatively. “A three way, huh?” He asked, whispering in Eddie’s ear. 

Eddie turned to look at him, smirking. “I had a couple wild post college years, what can I say.”

“I would love to hear more about those.” Richie said, his voice a little deeper.

Eddie opened his mouth to reply that he’d happily show Richie but then Carol was yelling at Richie to stop flirting, it was his turn. “Never have I ever-” Richie paused, thinking. “Had sex in the ocean.”

Eddie drank here, as did Bev and one other. “You’re up, Eds.” 

“Never have I ever gotten caught masturbating.” He laughed as everyone drank, one person taking several.

“We all share cabins.” Sam explained. “It’s a near certainty here.” 

On Bev’s turn she looked directly at Richie. “Never have I ever had a one night stand that I refused to let go of.”

Eddie turned to watch Richie take a slow drink. He was sure that Richie and Bev were having a complete conversation with their eyes and glances but he didn’t know how to read it. 

The game continued for another hour or so, Richie’s hands finding new spots to rest on Eddie. At one point he held the joint for Eddie again and Eddie leaned his head back against Richie’s shoulder, exposing the column of his neck as he inhaled. Richie’s finger ran along his Adam’s apple and Eddie had to suppress a shiver. 

“We can leave.” Richie whispered as Eddie passed the joint. “Unless you’d rather stay.”

Eddie looked at him and nodded, slowly pushing himself off the bed. It wasn’t until he stood that he realized how drunk and high he was. He had to reach out and grab the dresser to stop from falling.

Richie was standing too, his hand on Eddie’s hip to help him stand. “Well, ladies and germs, it’s been fun but I think we are going to head to the after party.”

The others roared and Eddie felt himself flush. He wanted to be mortified that all of them knew exactly where they were going but he was too caught up in Richie’s hands on him to care too much.

They exited the room, heading to Eddie’s room. At one point Richie stumbled on a corner, tripping over his feet. Another time Eddie had to stop and wait for a wave of nausea to pass.

When they finally got to his door Richie stepped into his space, running his nose along Eddie’s neck. “I’ve been thinking about this for days.” 

Eddie had to stop himself from whining, arching into Richie’s touch. “We’re right next to my room, let’s go in.”

Richie nodded but didn’t move back, pressing a kiss to Eddie’s neck before stumbling slightly, catching himself on the wall. 

It took that for Eddie to finally ask, “Are you drunk?” 

He knew the answer because he knew that he was. It had taken the walk back for him to realize how far gone he was. 

“Maybe. Yes. No.” Expressions flitted across Richie’s face. Then he shrugged. “So?”

Eddie tried to remember how much Richie had had to drink compared to him. He was sure it was more. As he thought Richie leaned back in and started kissing along his jawline, mumbling something about how good Eddie looked in those shorts. It distracted him, especially as Richie’s long fingers pulled back his shirt and he bit Eddie. He had to drop his head into Richie’s shoulder in hopes his neighbors didn’t hear. 

“Are you a vampire?” Eddie asked, his mouth falling open as Richie sucked, making obscenely loud noises against his skin.

Richie pulled back, smirking at him. “Maybe. Are you gonna invite me in?” Eddie noticed how unfocused Richie’s eyes were, how he was swaying slightly. 

“Fuck.” Eddie shook his head. “This isn’t a good idea.”

Richie frowned, confused.

“Eds, this is a good idea. A very good idea.” He palmed Eddie over his shorts, watching as Eddie bit his lip. “See?” 

Eddie forced himself to step away, knowing that he couldn’t say this while he was touching Richie. “We’re both drunk. And high.” Eddie could feel himself growing more sober as he said it, like the weight of the words was helping.

“Cool. It’ll be more fun with less inhibitions.” Richie said, stepping to him again.

Eddie dodged the advance. “I don’t have sex drunk. It leads to too many regrets.”

“Do you think you’ll reget this?” It looked like Richie sobered up slightly as he said it, like he was trying to work through what was happening and why. 

Edde had to shake his head. If he was being honest he didn’t think he’d regret anything with Richie. Even now, he wanted to push him against the wall and kiss him senseless, to forget this stupid rule he had and just give in. 

But had also had the rule for a reason. “Can’t we do this tomorrow?”

Richie ran a hand through his hair, his other hand on the wall, holding him up. “Yes. Fuck. Of course we can.” 

He looked at Eddie. “Can I kiss you though? I know I’m as hell drunk but all I can think about is those damn lips. Give me something to look forward to.” 

That was impossible to resist. Eddie nodded and Richie came to him, hand going under Eddie’s chin to tip his face up. Gently, he brought their lips together. It was a far softer kiss than Eddie had expected. Everything so far had been full of heat and an immediate need. This though, this was a kiss you’d give your spouse when you wake up next to them or how you’d welcome them home after a long day. It affected Eddie more than any heated kiss could have. 

When they parted Eddie saw that Richie looked as surprised as him. Then he looked worried, like he thought that the kiss had admitted too much.

“I’ll see you around, Eds.” Richie mumbled, throwing him a peace sign and then stumbling away down the hall. Eddie watched him, not even realizing that his fingers were on his lips. 


	4. Richie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know this isn’t the night you wanted.” Eddie started. “But I have microwave popcorn and cosmo quizzes. It’s super dorky but-” 
> 
> He shrugged. 
> 
> Richie’s face broke into a grin. “I’ve always wondered if I’m more of a spring or fall.”

Richie woke up the next morning because a shoe hit him in the back.

“What the-” He sat up, stunned, and saw Bev, armed with another one. “What the fuck, Bev?” 

She threw the second one at him. “One, your shift starts in ten minutes. Two, what that fuck are you doing?”

“I  _ was  _ sleeping.” He muttered, grabbing his clothes and started to tug on his shorts.

“Not what I meant and you know it. With the guest.”

“Eddie. His name is Eddie.” 

“I don’t care! You said that it was a one night stand!”

Richie rummaged around for a shirt and pulled it on as he replied. “So, it’s a two night stand, what does it matter?”

She tsked. “It matters because that’s not what it is. You like him, I saw your face. I watched you with him. You fucking melted under his touch.” 

Richie opened his mouth to object but couldn’t. He thought he was being more subtle than that. “Did the others realize?”

“I told them it was your idea of impressing him so you could get laid. They don’t know the Tozier heart eyes as well as me.” 

Richie nodded and realized that was a mistake. His head protested the movement. He turned, looking for his water bottle and Bev whistled, holding out water and aspirin for him.

“My angel.” He said, taking both.

“I am. I’m your damn guardian angel and I’m telling you to stay away from Eddie.” 

“I’m fine, Bev.” Richie told him, now looking for shoes and socks. “I’m an adult.”

“Who has forgotten about Sandy.” Richie stiffened. “Maybe you did but I didn’t. She nearly got you fired, Richie. Do you remember that?’ 

“Of course I do.” 

“Do you want that to happen again?”

“I need to go, my shift is starting soon.” Richie said, slipping out the door before Bev could press him more. 

Bev’s words rang in his head as he walked. She was right, this was a dangerous game. The last time he’d gotten too involved with a guest, management had caught him and given him a strict warning, once more and he was through. At the time he was willing to accept that, whatever it took to get them off his back, but now the thought of staying away from Eddie was painful. He thought about Eddie’s eyes, his laugh, and Richie knew that he couldn’t do it, consequences be damned.

Eddie had said that they could talk more once they were sober. If the pounding in his head was any indication Richie was definitely sober. He had no idea what he’d say to Eddie when he saw him again though and decided to let the other man lead the conversation. 

Richie was scheduled to run a board game group but it didn’t begin until after yoga so once he was set up he went and waited outside the yoga room, hoping to catch Eddie. Sweaty participants filtered out but there was no Eddie. After everyone was gone he popped his head in the room, hoping to spot Eddie stretching alone, but it was empty. Richie frowned, wondering where the man was. 

By then it was time for him to start working. The day went by in a haze- talking to people, helping guests, answering questions. It was one of the reasons he liked the job. It was long hours but they went by quickly, especially since he was expected to talk and joke with the guests. It was encouraged to spend time with them and, for Richie, talking to people was one of the easiest things he could do. 

It wasn’t until after lunch that he spotted Eddie by the pool. Richie was cleaning up from an obstacle course and saw Eddie in his regular chair.

“Eds!” Richie practically ran over, stopping short of tumbling into his chair. Eddie looked up at him through dark glasses. He looked exhausted and Richie frowned, suddenly worried. “Are you okay?”

“I’m hungover.” Eddie said. “I missed yoga this morning. I don’t think I can handle your parties.” 

He felt relieved. He hadn’t wanted to admit it but he had been worried that Eddie was avoiding him, that maybe the kiss had been too much. But now Eddie was here, smiling up at him and everything seemed okay. 

He hated when Bev was right. 

“Did you still-” Richie coughed, unsure how to ask his question. “There’s a masquerade tonight.” 

Eddie nodded slowly. “I wasn’t planning to go. I left my peacock mask at home.”

Richie grinned. “Kinky. Did you have other plans?”

“Maybe. There’s this lanky weirdo who’s been trying to get in my pants so I was thinking of finding him.” 

His grin stretched. “Oh? Anyone I know?” 

“When are you off?” Richie liked that Eddie didn’t play games. He wasn’t one to beat around the bush. It was a relief. 

“Ten.” 

“Well, you know where I am.” Eddie said. “Just knock and I’ll let you in.”

“Oh, I plan to be let in. In more ways than one.” Richie winked and Eddie shook his head. Then someone yelled for Richie, telling him they needed his help. “Duty calls. I’ll see you tonight.”

“I’ll be there with bells on.”

“And hopefully nothing else.” Richie said with a wink before getting back to work. The rest of his day went slow, probably because he knew what was waiting for him. Once or twice Bev came up to talk to him but he told her he was busy. He was in a good mood and he didn’t want her to ruin it. 

Things took a turn when a storm rolled in. All the staff had to put the pool chairs and toys away, resulting in them getting soaked. Richie had to change before finishing his shift, getting out games and movies for people so they could switch to indoor activities. 

After his shift he changed into his own clothes and then grabbed the best bottle of red wine that the crew bar had before heading to Eddie’s room. He had spent far too much of the day thinking about all the ways he could make Eddie fall apart and he was ready to test some theories. 

“Hey, Eddie! Your knight with plastic cups is here!” He said, rapping on the door with his knuckles. He was practically vibrating with excitement, ready to drink wine and get naked. 

The Eddie that answered the door didn’t look ready for that. He was back in his sweatpants and a shirt and he looked off, his arms wrapped around himself. “Hey, Richie. I think- I can’t. Can I take a raincheck?”

Richie’s face fell, not from the change in plans but from how vulnerable Eddie looked. 

“Of course but-” Richie looked him over again. “Are you okay?”

Eddie shook his head.

“It’s stupid I just-” He jumped as the thunder cracked outside. 

“Is it the storm?” He asked carefully. Richie knew that people who weren’t used to storms on boats could get freaked out. They were in the center of one and it often made the boat sway and rock. 

Eddie nodded miserably. “I hate them.” 

Richie’s heart cracked. The smaller man looked terrified. 

“Let me stay.” Richie said. “I’ll keep you company until it passes.”

“I don’t want to have sex.” 

“No!” He threw his hands up.  “Not that kind of company. Real company. Friends.” Eddie chewed on his bottom lip, clearly considering the offer. “I know that you only see me as a piece of ass but I’m good at other stuff too, I swear.”

Eddie nodded, stepping aside and letting Richie in. He was still holding himself and it took a lot for Richie not to pull him close. 

“What do you want to do, Eds?” He asked. “Cards? Movie?”

A crack of lightning lit up the room and Eddie startled, staring out the window. Now Richie did move in, rubbing between Eddie’s shoulder blades. He felt the smaller man relax slightly and waited for Eddie to speak. 

“When I was little,” Eddie finally said. “I hated storms. I was so scared that my house would float away or that I’d get struck by lightning or- a million things. My dad and I used to build forts and he’d play go fish with me until the storm ended or I fell asleep.”

“That’s really cool.”

Eddie nodded. 

“He died when I was eight.” Eddie continued. “The first storm after he died, I tried to make my own fort but I couldn’t. It all collapsed and I ended up hiding under my bed. I was terrified. I’m usually fine now but this storm is worse than the ones on land. I hate it.” 

Now Richie pulled Eddie slowly to his chest, wrapping his arms around him.

“Thank you for telling me that.” He said. “Your dad sounds pretty cool.”

“He was.” Eddie replied, his voice muffled. “I miss him.”

His arms slowly went around Richie. 

Richie nodded, continuing to rub his back as he looked around the room. “What if we made a fort now? Each room has extra blankets. We could set it up between the bed and the dresser.”

Eddie looked up at him, eyes wide. “Really?”

Oh, that expression did something to Richie’s heart. Eddie’s joy at his suggestion, his hopefulness, the fact that he trusted Richie enough to tell him all that, all of it meant something. Something about it twisted in Richie’s stomach then floated to his heart, landing there and nestling in. 

“Really.” He kissed the tip of Eddie’s nose, only wondering after if he had overstepped. Eddie’s smile told him he hadn’t.

Forcing himself to step away he went to the closet, pulling out all the extra blankets. “Okay, Eds, any tips?” 

Eddie pursed his lips. “We used to use rubber bands but I guess we don’t have that.”

Eddie thought for a second then reached for one of the blankets, opening it and putting it on a corner of the dresser, using the tv to weigh it down. Richie held the other end, grabbing Eddie’s suitcase to keep it on the bed. They worked together, not speaking except to talk about fort structure. Eddie would jump every time the storm roared and Richie reaching for him, patting his shoulder or squeezing his hand. Eddie would give him a small smile every time. 

Soon they had an impressive fort. Richie had insisted on multiple rooms with hanging doors. He’d even left the room to raid a janitors closet for supplies- including giant clips and a broom and mop to prop in the middle.

“How’s that for a fucking fort?” Richie said, standing back and looking at it proudly. 

Eddie nodded. “It’s a damned good fort.” 

He hesitated, realizing that he didn’t know what happened next, if he should leave or not. Eddie glanced at him, seeming to have similar thoughts. 

“I know this isn’t the night you wanted.” Eddie started. “But I have microwave popcorn and cosmo quizzes. It’s super dorky but-” 

He shrugged. 

Richie’s face broke into a grin. “I’ve always wondered if I’m more of a spring or fall.” 

Relief washed over Eddie’s face, like he was worried that Richie was going to make fun of him. Richie wished he could explain how refreshing he found Eddie, someone who was honest and easy to talk to, but the other man was already turning away, popping a bag in the microwave. 

Soon they were huddled together in the fort. Eddie had instantly relaxed once they were inside. The sound was muffled and the wall hid the lightning. They leaned against the wall, shoulders touching, as Eddie read the quizzes outloud, laughing whenever Richie debated about his answers. 

“Eds, how am I supposed to know if I want a spring or fall wedding without knowing other details? Is it during Oktoberfest? Where is this fictional wedding? Can I got to Stars Hallow?”

Eddie shook his head. “I think you’re putting too much thought into this. Just pick a season, Richie.”

“You clearly haven’t put enough thought into it.” Richie tapped his finger to his lips. “Fine. Spring. Flowers and shit.” 

Eddie tallied his score and looked at him apologetically.

“This says that you should marry Chris Pratt.” He said, shrugging slightly. “Sorry.”

“Ugh, he’s the worst Chris. Everyone knows that. Here-” Richie made grabby hands. “I wanna score one for you.” Eddie laughed and handed him the magazine, his head falling to Richie’s shoulder as he flipped. The casual gesture made him smile. It had been a damn long time since he’d cuddled with someone. One night stands rarely stuck around and Bev would let him but it wasn’t like this, feeling completely comfortable with someone that he also wanted to kiss.

“Oh here, this is about whether or not you’re ready to get back into the dating scene.” He realized he’d said the wrong thing as Eddie stiffened beside him. “We can skip that one.”

“I’m pretty sure the answer is no if I can’t even stomach the quiz.” Eddie muttered.

Richie put down the magazine and, in as smooth a motion as he could handle, pulled Eddie into his lap. The man looked surprised but let him, looking at Richie from his new, closer position. 

“You don’t have to tell me. And you don’t have to be ready to- whatever-” Richie couldn’t quite bring himself to say date because it was too close to admitting a truth he’d been trying to avoid. “But if you want to talk, I’m here. Otherwise, I’ve been told I have a great lap. I’m like a skinny Santa.”

Eddie smiled and looked down at their position. “Whoever told you that lied. You’re too bony.” 

He didn’t made any motion to move though. Richie waited, letting Eddie decide how much he wanted to tell him. Finally he said, “It’s dumb. Because I should be over it, but I’m not. Instead I’m here, on a cruise, sitting in the lap of a sexy guy who I’m supposed to be having sex with and thinking about my ex.” 

“Sexy, huh?” Richie asked and Eddie hit his chest. “How long were you together?” 

“Four years.” 

“And you broke up how long ago?”

“Three months.” 

Richie whistled. “I’d be shocked if you were over him.”

“I want to be. I want it to be in the past. I want to be ready to move on.” 

Richie’s arms wound around Eddie, holding him as close as he could while Eddie leaned against him. “I wish I could help.”

“You are helping,” Eddie said, tipping his chin up. They were so damn close. Richie would barely need to lower his head to claim Eddie’s lips but that wasn’t the point of tonight. Instead he leaned down, resting his forehead on Eddie’s. 

Richie didn’t even realize he’d fallen asleep until Eddie twitched in his arms, waking him up. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was late.

“Eds?” The small man stirred in his arms, sighing softly. “I gotta go.” 

Eddie nodded and Richie set him down carefully onto some of the blankets they brought into the fort. There was no way he could carry Eddie out of there, hopefully he’d wake up later and crawl into bed.

Richie closed the door as quietly as he could, making his way back to his apartment. He opened that door quietly too, expecting Bev to be asleep. She wasn’t however, she was sitting up on her bed, waiting for him. 

“What are you doing?” She asked as he shut the door.

“Going to bed.” Richie told her, shedding his clothes. 

“Richie-”

“Can we not right now? Can you lecture me later? I’m tired.” He flopped in his bed, closing his eyes. 

“I’m leaving.” 

At that they shot open. He flipped, looking at Bev. She nodded. “After this contract ends.”

“That’s really fucking soon.”

“Kay is pregnant.” She smiled. “We’re going to be parents. I want to be home, I want the baby to know who I am.” 

Richie’s face lit up and he went to her, falling onto her bed and pulling her close. “Bev!!! Holy fuck! I’m going to be an uncle!”

“Yes, Richie, that’s the real takeaway here.” She said, laughing as she rocked with him.

“I’m so fucking happy!” 

She nodded. “Me too. I’m ready to be home. It’ll be amazing.” 

“Fuck. I’ll miss you.” He said, frowning as the rest of her words settled in. 

She kissed his cheek. “We still have the spare room. Anything for the baby’s de facto uncle.” 

He grinned and she grasped his face, making him look at her. “That’s why you need to stop being a dumbass. Who is gonna protect you when I leave?” 

He shrugged and she shook her head.

“You were with him?” He nodded. “I thought it was a one night stand.”

“We didn’t sleep together.”

She pursed her lips. “What did you do?”

“Made a fort.”

At this she whistled. “Oh no, Richie,baby, that’s worse. You’re falling for him.”

“I know.” He had been avoiding admitting it but he couldn’t avoid Bev. She was his mirror, everything about him reflected off her. 

She laid down, pulling him with her and hitting the light. “Stay here tonight, I’ll lecture you tomorrow.”

“Thanks mama.”

He could feel her grin. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’ve got-” He leaned in, kissing the side of Eddie’s mouth. When he pulled back he was red. Eddie was sure he was the same color. They’d seen each other naked, Eddie knew he shouldn’t be so flustered over a simple kiss but Richie made him feel like he was a kid with his first crush again. 
> 
> “You had some slushie.” Richie said, licking his lips. “Didn’t want to waste it.” 
> 
> “Do I have any more?” He asked, stepping closer. 
> 
> Richie nodded, moving in close again. “Yea, just right-” He said before he kissed Eddie softly.

Eddie woke up, confused as to why he was on the floor. It took a minute but then he remembered everything Richie had done for him, staying with him and talking to him, holding him. 

It was more than Marshall had ever even offered. He had scoffed at Eddie’s fear, saying that he needed to get over it, that it was childish. Richie had never even suggested that. He had made Eddie feel safe. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about that. His heart swelled as he remembered the tenderness in Richie’s voice, how sweet and careful he had been, how he hadn’t balked when Eddie had completely changed the plans for the night. 

Eddie had thought that he wasn’t ready. That he wasn’t over Marshall, that he needed to be single for a while, but Richie was testing that. Eddie liked him, they had great chemistry but there was something more there. Before Eddie could pretend that it was only sexual, but now he knew that wasn’t the case. Richie was sweet and kind and Eddie was falling for him. 

Fast. 

“Shit.” He muttered, shaking his head. He needed to talk to Bill or Mike. Someone. The cruise was halfway over. He only had five more days and he had no idea what to do. 

Luckily today was an excursion day. 

The ship would dock and a tour guide was available to take people around to historical sights and shopping. Eddie hadn’t signed up. He didn’t want to be shuffled from place to place, the idea of being alone on the ship was more appealing. His plan had been to get off the boat and go to a beach, far away from all the people he’d been surrounded by for nearly a week. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the others on the boat. He’d spent some time with them, flirted with a couple. They were fun enough, fine for a game of cards or to drink with, but Eddie didn’t need to spend more time with them than he already was. 

From his small window he watched everyone left the ship, deciding to stay in his room until they left so no one could ask about his plans for the day or why he hadn’t signed up for the outing. He was looking forward to being alone and skyping with his friends before he hit the beach. 

That lasted until he left his room. He had decided to wander the boat a bit, to see the parts he hadn’t yet, and he ran- literally ran- into someone who turned a corner too quickly. Eddie stumbled back, holding his nose, and turned to look at who he’d hit

“Fancy seeing you here.” Richie said, looking as surprised as Eddie. “You’re going to miss the tour if you don’t hurry.”

“I’m not going.” Eddie replied, trying not to feel awkward. He hadn’t worked out all his feelings towards the other man and he had no idea where they stood, if Richie was questioning things like he was. “I’m just going to go to the beach and read.”

“Very different from your regular pool and reading.” 

Eddie crossed his arms. He wanted to scowl at the other man but his grin was infectious and Eddie felt a smile cross his face. “Some of us like things quiet.”

“Oh, you mean boring.” Richie nodded. “I get it, who wouldn’t want to go to a new place and just sit on the beach? Yea, sounds great. A real experience.” 

Eddie hit Richie’s arm, well aware that he was flirting like a teenager. “Well fine, tell me what I should do then, since you’re the expert.” 

Richie’s face lit up, like he’d been waiting for Eddie to ask that exact question. “ _ Come  _ _ with me and you'll be in a world of pure imaginationnnnnn _ -”

Richie stopped because Eddie clapped a hand over his mouth, laughing. “Only if you promise not to sing Willy Wonka.”

He probably shouldn’t have been surprised by what happened next. Richie licked his hand and Eddie jumped back, frowning and wiping his hand on Richie’s shirt while the other man grinned at him. “Are you five?”

“Nah, I’m at least seven.” Richie replied with that same infuriating smile. Then he held out a hand. “Are you with me?”

And, god help him, he was. Eddie probably would have followed Richie anywhere. He was growing addicted to how Richie made him feel- dangerous and safe at the same time, like there was no one except the two of them, no one else mattered. 

Eddie slipped his hand into Richie’s, letting Richie tug him along and towards the makeshift dock that had been set up so people could leave. 

“Don’t you need to work today?” Eddie asked as they neared the exit. 

“It’s my day off, there’s not enough passengers to keep all of us on the clock.” Richie told him, waving to one of the other crew members. “So don’t worry, Eds. We can spend the whole day together.” 

“You don’t have to. I’m sure you want to spend the day with your friends or something.” Eddie said, slowing to a stop. He didn’t want to keep Richie from his friends, or suck up his whole day off. It wasn’t fair- especially since they had five more days together and then they’d probably never see each other again. 

Eddie was surprised how sad that thought made him. Especially when Richie moved in close, smiling down at him. “I know I don’t have to, I want to. Let me be your sexy island guide, Eddie. Please?”

Something in Eddie melted as he looked up at Richie. The other man was genuinely excited to show Eddie around, to spend his day off with him.

And Eddie wanted to be with Richie too. So he nodded, smiling back, “Show me what you’ve got.”

“Are you sure you can handle it?” Richie asked, stepping in so they were chest to chest. Eddie thought that Richie was going to kiss him- even hoped he was- but then Richie just flashed a grin and darted away.

“Catch up!” He called, running off the boat.

“You ass! I’m in flip flops!” Eddie yelled, running after him. He caught up easily, Richie may have had longer legs but he was not athletic. Eddie ran solidly into his back when Richie stopped to catch his breath, the two of them laughing as they paused. 

Richie’s first order of the day was to take Eddie to the straw market, the two of them passing by stall after stall of handmade goods. Eddie was in awe of how high the goods were stacked, wobbling over them as they walked the narrow aisles. 

“Is this a good baby gift?” Richie asked, holding up a small wooden elephant.

Eddie shook his head, his hand covering Richie’s as he lowered it back to the table. “You need something they can put in their mouths- or clothes. Clothes are a safe bet.”

“Lotsa babies in your life, Eds?” Richie put the elephant down but kept Eddie’s hand, threading their fingers together. It was a simple gesture but it made Eddie’s heart pound. Richie kept him close as they moved, pulling him close to point out items. 

“A few of my friends have kids.”

“Do you want ‘em?” Richie asked. The question seemed casual but Eddie felt some weight behind it, like Richie was testing something. 

“That’s a heavy question for someone you barely know.” He replied, looking over the colorful puppets.

“I’m a heavy hitter.” 

Eddie thought for a minute, debating his answer as they looked at engraved cutting boards. “I do. I’d love to have them one day. I need to find someone first though, I’m not cut out for single parenthood. What about you?”

Richie glanced at the puppets and toys, nodding as he looked. “The more I think about it the more I think I do. Settle down, raise some tiny hellions. It sounds like a good life.”

“You’d have to get a new job.” Eddie commented as they moved on. “Not sure cruise life is conducive to kids.”

“You’re right there, cutie.” 

Eddie was about to ask if Richie would ever leave, find an onshore job, but Richie was suddenly distracted by something. 

“Come on, you gotta try this.” He said, pulling Eddie to a food stand.

“One coconut slushie.” Richie ordered then looked at him. “You’ll love it, seriously. They’re so good.”

Eddie nodded, watching as Richie was handed a frothy cup. He dipped the spoon in and held it out for Eddie. “Try it.” 

“Are we really at this stage in our relationship?” Eddie joked. 

“I’m practicing for when we’re old and you can’t feed yourself. Gotta get good at it now before my hand starts a shakin’.” 

Again, Eddie’s heart reacted to the off the cuff comment. He knew Richie probably didn’t mean any of those things but it was hard not to be affected by them. He leaned in, letting Richie feed him. The drink was creamy and coconutty. 

“It’s amazing!” He said, reaching for the cup. 

Richie pulled back, shaking his head. “No no, I get to feed you. That’s the deal.”

“I never agreed to that.”

“Sorry, unspoken terms and all that shit. The guide gets to feed the guidee.” Richie held out another spoonful, teasing Eddie as he ate it. “Mm, so good.”

“You’re a dick.” Eddie told him, leaning in as Richie offered him another spoonful.

“Maybe, but I know all the best food on this island so it evens out.” 

They moved on and eventually Richie gave Eddie the cup, content to let Eddie feed him the occasional spoonful. 

As they left the market and threw away the cup Richie paused.

“You’ve got-” He leaned in, kissing the side of Eddie’s mouth. When he pulled back he was red. Eddie was sure he was the same color. They’d seen each other naked, Eddie knew he shouldn’t be so flustered over a simple kiss but Richie made him feel like he was a kid with his first crush again. 

“You had some slushie.” Richie said, licking his lips. “Didn’t want to waste it.” 

“Do I have any more?” He asked, stepping closer. 

Richie nodded, moving in close again. “Yea, just right-” He said before he kissed Eddie softly. Eddie had to stop himself from chasing Richie’s lips as he pulled back. Both of them smiled at the other before remembering where they were. 

“Where to next?” Eddie asked, taking Richie’s hand in his own. 

“There’s a cool historic site about half a mile that a way,” Richie pointed down the road. 

“Half a mile?” Eddie looked down at his flip flops, wishing he’d changed. Richie looked down too and moved, bending down in front of Eddie. 

“Hop on.” 

Eddie frowned. “Can you carry me?”

“I already carry the crushing weight of my parent’s disappointment in me, what’s another 150 pounds?” 

Eddie laughed, moving in so he could jump on. “Okay but you have to tell me when you get tired.”

“You’ve got it, babe.” 

Eddie jumped on, feeling surprisingly secure as Richie started to walk. He leaned his cheek against Richie’s back, subtly smelling him. He smelled like shampoo and the ocean. 

Eddie loved it.

Richie only made it a couple blocks before putting Eddie down. They talked easily as they walked around the historic site and the rest of the town. Richie hadn’t been joking, he was an excellent tour guide. The day passed far quicker than Eddie would have liked. 

“Do you do this with all your guests?” Eddie joked as they walked to Richie’s favorite restaurant. 

“Nah, usually I’m on my own- or with Bev. I’ve never taken anyone else.”

Eddie didn’t want to admit how happy that made him. “Let me buy you dinner, please. You spent the whole day showing me around.” 

Richie grinned at him. “Eds, I never refuse when a cute guy offers to buy me food.” 

They ended up in a booth at the small restaurant. Eddie expected Richie to sit across from him but instead he nestled next to Eddie.

“The other side is too far away.” He explained, handing Eddie a menu. “Plus it’ll be easier to steal your food from here.”

Eddie didn’t complain, especially as Richie’s hand fell to his thigh, resting there comfortably as they talked. Richie ordered all of his favorite drinks and appetizers, insisting that Eddie try all of them. 

“I won’t be hungry for my entree.” He commented as he watched servers place several plates and drinks in front of them.

“Nah, you won’t be able to stop eating.” Richie told him, scooping up a dip on a chip and offering it to Eddie. “Plus when will you be back here again?” 

“You really like feeding me.” Eddie commented as he leaned in, letting Richie put the food in his mouth. 

“It lets me get nice and close.” Richie told him, already grabbing a spoonful of something else. 

Eddie had been right, they had way too much food. They left the restaurant stuffed and with a doggy bag full of food and sides.

“We should probably get back.” Eddie said, looking at the setting sun. 

“Soon.” Richie said, lacing their hands together once more. “One more thing to show you.” 

Richie led them to a quiet beach. The sand was white and the waves gently lapped against the shore. They were alone in a small cove, all the sounds of the city melted away and Eddie could only hear the ocean and occasional seagull. 

“It’s gorgeous.” Eddie said, trying to memorize everything he saw and how he felt. 

“It is.” 

Some part of Eddie knew he didn’t mean the beach. 

“So you were skeptical about this cruise, are you glad you took it?” Richie asked as they started to walk. Both had taken off their shoes, walking barefoot in the sand. 

Eddie nodded, refusing to look at Richie as he replied. He knew if he did his feelings for the other man would be written across his face. “I’m really glad. It’s been a good experience.”

“Just good?” Richie asked, nudging his shoulder.

“Fine, great. I’ll try to remember it when I’m back in my boring day to day life.”

“Nothing about you is boring, Eddie.” 

Richie’s voice was gentle and Eddie finally let himself look at the other man. He was staring at Eddie with a soft expression. Eddie wanted to say something, maybe offer to meet up with Richie when he was back on land. He wasn’t sure how close they lived but it couldn’t be too far. He thought about making plans, dates to see Richie when he was home, trying to call him when he wasn’t. 

A thousand options and ideas far through Eddie’s head but instead of voicing and of them he pushed up on his toes, pressing a kiss to the side of Richie’s mouth. 

“Did I have food there?” Richie asked quietly. 

“No.” 

Richie’s face broke into a grin and he swooped down, planting a firm kiss on Eddie’s lips. Eddie melted into it, his hands going around Richie’s neck to keep him close. Richie’s arms wrapped around his waist, closing any gap between them. 

Eddie’s tongue swept over Richie’s lips and he parted them, letting Eddie deepen the kiss. He arched against Richie, enjoying how the other man moaned into his mouth. Eddie started to wonder how public this public beach was. The two of them had been thwarted several times and Eddie wanted Richie. All of him.

As he was thinking of how to ask Richie’s phone buzzed, breaking them apart.

“Shit.” Richie glanced at it. “It’s Bev- don’t lose that thought, I’ll be back-” Richie promised. Eddie nodded, watching as he took the call. 

“Bev, not a good time.” Richie paused. “Fuck really? I thought- dammit. Okay, okay. I’ll be back soon. Cover for me? Thanks darling.” 

Richie hung up and Eddie knew it was bad news from his expression. “We need to get back, I’ve got a shift starting in ten minutes.” 

“You’re terrible at this.” Eddie said, putting on his shoes and following as Richie lead them back to the road.

“Believe me, no one is more disappointed as me.” Richie replied as he hailed a cab.

As they crawled in Richie nudged him. “Raincheck?” 

“Those are starting to pile up.”

Richie’s face fell but Eddie kissed his cheek. “Yes, of course. I just hope we get to cash them in before the trip ends.”

“I promise, Eds.” 


	6. Richie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re a cruel tiny man.” Richie said when he came back up. Eddie was trying to swim away and he let out a squeal as Richie lunged and grabbed his ankle.
> 
> “Isn’t that why you like me?” Eddie asked, letting Richie pull him close. He wrapped his legs around Richie, probably so Richie didn’t dunk him again but Richie didn’t mind at all. He ran his hands over Eddie’s back, grinning at him. 
> 
> “Probably. I have terrible taste.”

The next few days flew by and suddenly it was the last night of the cruise. It was all hands on deck for the final dance. Everyone on staff was on duty and expected to be available at all times. Richie had barely been able to steal more than a few minutes with Eddie since their day on the island and even that was only a quick make out session in a hall or slipping a note in his shorts. Eddie had offered to let him sleep over but that was too dangerous. Richie knew that the managers checked where they slept and staying with Eddie was asking to get caught. It sucked and made him worry that Eddie would think he wasn’t serious about - whatever they had. 

But he had a plan for after the dance. He wasn’t going to let Eddie leave the ship without cashing in those rain checks and without talking to him about them. 

Richie spent the day thinking about how exactly he was going to tell Eddie- and then what they’d do to celebrate after. As a result of Richie’s worrying and day dreaming the day went quickly and before Richie knew it he was at the dance, serving drinks and looking for Eddie. Finally, Richie saw him, standing over at one of the tables and sipping a drink. He looked amazing and for a second Richie just stopped and stared, wondering how the hell he had gotten so lucky. 

Then he remembered that he was allowed to go talk to the other man, not just stare at him. 

He wanted to wrap his arms around the shorter man, to kiss that perfect neck, but it wasn’t an option. Not yet. Instead Richie stepped in behind him, whispering in his ear. “Eds.” 

“There you are.” Eddie said turning towards him and smiling up at him. Richie wondered if Eddie knew that he gave Richie that same smile every time they saw each other. It was pure and sweet, just honest happiness. It made him melt. 

Eddie reached for him but Richie shook his head, glancing around. “Too many eyes, baby.”

Eddie pouted for a second and Richie nearly caved. This man had him wrapped around his little finger. He prayed that it wasn’t obvious to Eddie- but guessed it was. 

“You look amazing.” He said, letting his eyes roam over Eddie. He was in a purple button up and tight gray pants that accentuated everything perfectly. 

“Just something I threw together.” Eddie said with a shrug, but the smile on his face betrayed him. 

“The dance ends at one, can you meet me after?” Richie had pulled the short straw, working the worst shifts the last few days. One AM wasn’t an ideal time to start a date but tomorrow morning Eddie would be getting off the boat and Richie may never see him again. This was his last chance. 

Eddie nodded then glanced at his drink. “I may need to trade this for some coffee then.” 

Richie was relieved. 

Part of him had been worried that Eddie would refuse. Everything about tonight worried him and he knew why. Because he felt something real with Eddie. Something big and scary that he hadn’t felt in a long time and he really didn’t want to fuck it up. 

“Okay, I need to convince my dearest employer that I’m worth keeping but I will see you later.” He winked at Eddie before disappearing back into the crowd. He could feel Eddie watching him leave and put a little sway in his hips, hoping to make the other man laugh. 

“Richie!” Bev called as he picked up a tray of drinks. “Can we talk after the party?”

He shook his head. “No can do dear, I’ve got a date with my Eds.” 

“Rich-”

He held up a hand. 

“I know Bev. It’s a bad idea, I’ll get caught. Blah blah. But it’s my last night to see him and- Bev I like him. I want to date him.” That was his grand plan. He was going to ask Eddie for his number tonight. It seemed dumb, such a small thing, but it meant a lot. It was his way of telling Eddie what the last ten days had meant, and that he didn’t want them to end.

He just hoped that Eddie felt the same.

To his relief, Bev smiled. “I’m happy for you, Richie. Really.”

“No lecture?” 

“Not this time.” She leaned in, kissing his cheek.

“What did you want to talk about?” He asked as she moved back.

Concern flickered over her face. “We haven’t talked about me leaving, Richie.” 

He opened his mouth, ready to make a joke or wisecrack but she shook her head. “Don’t treat me like an audience member. I know you want to pretend it’s not happening but it is. When I get off the boat tomorrow I won’t get back on.”

“I know that.” He’d been avoiding talking about it because he didn’t know how he was going to handle being on crew without her. She was his rock, the person who kept him in check and who watched over him. He always knew that after a long day Bev would be there, ready to laugh or cry with him. 

He didn’t want to do this job without her. 

“I’ll miss you.” He said, and she pulled him into a tight hug. 

“Don’t get sappy on me, Richie, we still have to serve drinks.” She whispered. “We’ll talk tomorrow morning.”

He nodded, leaning against her for a second before both drew back. 

“I should get back.” He said, glancing around for their bosses. “I’m still employed here after all.”

She stuck her tongue out at him as he moved on, handing people their drinks and asking them if they were having fun.

The party went quickly and soon Richie was helping clean up and saying goodbye to guests. He glanced at the clock. He had twenty minutes before Eddie would be back. Quickly, Richie grabbed the things he had squirrelled away earlier- a tray of cheese and crackers he’d hid, a bottle of champagne, tiny eclairs that he’d learned Eddie loved- and set up a table complete with a single candle. 

“Looks like you’re having some trouble.” Richie heard as he cursed the wind for blowing out his candle.

“This asshole won’t stay lit.” Richie told him, running his palms over his shorts. He was nervous. Eddie was still wearing the outfit from the dance and Richie wished that changing his clothes had been part of his plan. He felt stupid in his white shorts and shirt.

Eddie didn’t seem to care though. He walked up to Richie, winding an arm around his back and looking at the table. “It looks great without it.”

“Good, because I didn’t exactly think the whole ‘candle on the ocean’ thing out very well.”

Eddie giggled and took Richie’s cheek in his hand. 

“I’m not here for the candle.” He told Richie as he pushed up, connecting their lips. 

Richie had meant to talk to Eddie first, to wine and dine him, ask him about dating, and then have sex if everything else went well, but all those plans flew out of his head as Eddie kissed him. It seemed ridiculous, that he’d missed kissing Eddie when they’d only been together a short time but he did. He missed how Eddie’s lips felt against his and the soft sighs he let out. 

“Sorry,” Eddie said, pulling back slightly. He didn’t look sorry at all. Especially as he leaned against Richie, running a finger over his shirt. “Am I ruining your plan?” 

“Hell no.” Richie said, kissing him again. Then his stomach rumbled loudly and Eddie pulled back, raising an eyebrow. “Maybe a little.” He hadn’t had time to stop and eat and he’d been planning to devour some crackers before getting busy.

“Well then,” Eddie moved back, grabbing a cracker and cheese before holding it up. “I think it’s my turn to feed you.” 

Richie grinned, falling even more for Eddie as he took the cracker in his mouth, grabbing it with his tongue.

“God, you’re like a horse. Here,” Eddie grabbed another, holding it flat on his palm. “I’m worried I’ll get bit.”

“Only if you flinch.” Richie told him but he still took the food, making Eddie giggle. They moved the food and drinks to the pool, dangling their feet in as they ate. Richie pulled Eddie close, not wanting any distance between them. 

“Are you excited to go home?” Richie asked. Eddie’s head was on his arm and he was worried that the man was falling asleep before they got started. 

“Mmmhm. I miss my cats. And my bed.” Eddie looked up at him. “What about you? Do you like being back on land?”

Richie shrugged.

“It feels less like home than my bunk here. Though,” He paused, thinking about how things would feel without Bev. “That may be changing.”

“Why?”

Richie shook his head.

“No time for that now, Eds. Come on,” He stood, offering Eddie his hand. “It’s time for part two of this date.”

“Is that where I cash in my rainchecks?” He asked, smiling slyly at Richie.

“I am romancing you and all you can think of is sex.” He tsked and Eddie smiled. Richie walked to a small speaker he’d set up and hit play. “Come on, Eds, don’t ruin my perfect plan.” 

Eddie instantly recognized the song and grinned at Richie, moving closer to him. “I thought you hated the Beatles.” 

“I never said that.” Richie told him, wrapping an arm around Eddie. He took Eddie’s other hand, holding him close. “I just think it’s an unoriginal favorite band.” 

“Well, damn Richie, in that -”

“Boring, uninspired,” Richie continued. Eddie glared at him but Richie shrugged. “I can’t believe I fell-”

Before he could finish Eddie was pushing him back into the pool. Richie landed with a loud splash, going under before he came back up, sputtering.

“That was uncalled for,” he said, swimming to the edge. 

Eddie was bent over, laughing. “Really? Because you insulted the fab four. I think it was more than fair.”

“I was being-” Richie reached up and grabbed Eddie’s calf, tugging him into the pool. Eddie cried out as he went under and Richie laughed, throwing his head back until the other man surfaced.

“Romantic.” He finished as Eddie came back up, glaring at him. 

“Oh, were you?” Eddie asked as he swam over, winding his arms around Richie’s neck.

“Obviously.” Richie moved in, planning to kiss Eddie but Eddie played him, pretending to move in and then dunking him, holding his head under for a split second before releasing him. 

“You’re a cruel tiny man.” Richie said when he came back up. Eddie was trying to swim away and he let out a squeal as Richie lunged and grabbed his ankle.

“Isn’t that why you like me?” Eddie asked, letting Richie pull him close. He wrapped his legs around Richie, probably so Richie didn’t dunk him again but Richie didn’t mind at all. He ran his hands over Eddie’s back, grinning at him. 

“Probably. I have terrible taste.” 

Eddie scoffed and then they were kissing, the playfulness gone as both parted their lips and ran their tongues along the other. Richie swallowed a moan as Eddie ground against him.

“You ruined my shirt.” Eddie mumbled as Richie’s lips moved along his throat, nibbling on the sensitive skin.

“Then let me make it up to you.” Richie offered, pushing Eddie against the side of the pool and then lifting him up so he was sitting on the deck. Eddie looked down at him and Richie was perfectly aligned with Eddie’s crotch. He palmed Eddie’s erection, loving how his wet clothes clung to him. 

“Richie, shit-” Eddie keened into the touch, biting his lip to stay quiet.

“Will we get caught?” He asked as Richie unbuttoned his pants, pulling out his erection and stroking it.

“No one comes here at night.” He said as he leaned in, pressing his tongue flat along the underside of Eddie’s cock. 

“Unless you want me to stop?” He said, pretending to move back.

“Fuck no.” Eddie grabbed Richie’s hair and bent down, kissing him briefly before Richie pushed him back. 

“I’ve been waiting for this.” Richie said, licking the head of Eddie’s erection, tasting him. “For so fucking long.”

“Richie, don’t tease.” Eddie’s voice was already deeper and needy, a reminder of how long they’d been denied this. His hands were still in Richie’s hair, holding him perfectly in place.

“But it's so fun.” He mumbled, thumbing Eddie’s slit and enjoying the moan that escaped his lips. He wanted to draw this out, to make Eddie beg, but he couldn’t deny that he wanted this as bad as Eddie did so he pushed his lips down, swallowing all of Eddie. 

“Richie, fuck-” He glanced up to see that Eddie had thrown his head back, his eyes were closed as Richie’s mouth moved over him. 

“Not tonight.” Richie said, pulling one of Eddie’s balls into his mouth and sucking gently. A new noise escaped from Eddie, a whimper, as Richie sucked. His hands roamed over Eddie’s thighs and back, touching all of him that he could. 

“I want to watch you cum from this.” Richie told him as he moved back to Eddie’s erection, going slow for as long as he dared. After more begging from Eddie he sped up, bobbing his head as Eddie moaned, his hips making small thrusts into Richie’s mouth. 

“I’m close.” Eddie told him after a few minutes. “Shit I’m-” 

Richie had enough warning to pull off as Eddie came, cum coating his thigh as he fell back, resting on the deck. 

Richie pulled himself out of the pool and climbed on top of Eddie, smiling down at him. He knew he was dripping on Eddie but the other man didn’t seem to mind, smiling lazily up at Richie.

“How was that?” 

“Good for round one.” Eddie said, pulling him down to kiss him. Now it was Richie’s turn to moan as Eddie palmed his erection, his hands going to Richie’s wet shorts and slipping inside, wasting no time in stroking him. 

Richie keened into the touch, already rock hard.

“ _Eddie, Eddie_ -” His name was like a mantra and it seemed to edge Eddie on, to make him move faster. 

Then suddenly both froze as they were bathed in light. 

“Who the hell is there?” 

Richie looked up, seeing a security guard shining a light on them. 

“Richie?” He asked and Richie scrambled off Eddie, zipping his pants and standing in front of Eddie as he pulled his own pants up. 

The man sighed, shaking his head. “Of course it’s you. You’ll have to come with me.” 

“Can I-” Richie looked at Eddie, who looked mortified. His wet pants weren’t easy to pull up and he looked embarrassed. Richie felt awful. This wasn’t the last night he wanted. He never even got to talk to Eddie and now they were caught like horny teens. Richie’s erection still throbbed in his shorts, refusing to take the hint and Richie hoped that Eddie would forgive him. 

“No, you need to come with me.” The guard repeated sternly. 

“It’s okay.” Eddie said quietly so the guard didn’t hear him, his hand going to Richie’s forearm and squeezing it. “Come to my room after.”

Richie nodded, barely believing that he had found someone so understanding. He wanted to pull him close but he knew it would only make things worse. 

“Thank you.” He mumbled before turning back to the guard. 

“Alright, Paul Blart, take me!” He held out his wrists dramatically and the guard rolled his eyes as they started to walk. Richie took one last look at Eddie before they disappeared inside. He looked sad, disappointed, but he waved when Richie looked back. Richie took the chance to blow him a kiss, enjoying the small smile and head shake that Eddie gave him. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Listen,” Bev continued after a pause. “I have a bag of Richie’s shit that he forgot. Would you bring it to him? I’ll give you his address.”
> 
> He glanced at her, eyebrow raised. “I’m not sure he wants to see me.”
> 
> Here Bev laughed. “God you two are good together, both of you have enough self doubt to fill a church.” She shook her head. “He does. Trust me.You might be the only person he wants to see right now.”

Eddie waited in his room for Richie with a mixture of anxious and excited. He’d changed, hanging up his wet clothes and putting on something more comfortable and was trying not to stare at the door, waiting for a knock. He wanted Richie to come so he could return the favor- the idea of Richie laid out under him, chanting his name, was enough to make Eddie half hard again. He wanted to make the man fall apart, to cash in on all the promises they’d make to each other over the last week and a half. 

But, equally importantly, he wanted to talk to Richie about what would happen tomorrow (or rather, later today since it was well past midnight). 

Eddie glanced at the clock, 2:45am. He’d been waiting at least half an hour and exhaustion was starting to catch up with him. He wasn’t a late night person. He’d drank some coffee around 10pm, trying to convince his body that it would be worth it, but now, without any excitement, he was quickly falling asleep. Unthinkingly, Eddie laid down, assuming that he’d wake up when Richie knocked.

But the knock never came. Eddie woke up on his own the next morning at 9:42am, sunlight pouring into his room. 

“Fuck!” He said, jumping out of his bed. He’d forgotten to set an alarm and had to be off the boat by ten or risk additional fees. And, of course, he hadn't packed. All his things were strewn around the room because last night he’d tried on nearly every outfit he’d brought looking for the perfect one. 

He looked around the room, resisting the urge to groan, and got to business. He threw things in his suitcase, not caring if they’d get wrinkled. There wasn’t time to worry. 

Glancing at the clock he wondered if he could risk swinging by Richie’s cabin before he left. He was worried that he’d gotten Richie into some serious trouble last night and wanted to see him to apologize. Worry buried itself in his gut- what if Richie was mad at him for what happened? 

Eddie shook his head, trying to banish the negative thoughts. It was Richie’s idea, his date, and he didn’t seem like the type to get mad over something like that. If anything it would be another story for him to tell to the other staff. 

Still, the lack of Richie worried him and, in the back of his mind, Eddie wondered if this was Richie’s way of dismissing him, of having an easy break. If they never said goodbye Richie never had to tell Eddie that it was just a fling, that it didn’t mean anything to him. He got to ghost Eddie and move on to the next passenger. 

That thought was much harder to shake. Eddie wanted to believe that Richie felt something too, that what they had was real, but he was scared he was making it up. A few days ago he hadn’t even been sure that he wanted something with Richie and now the thought of never seeing him again make his stomach twist into knots. Eddie wasn’t sure what they had but he knew that Richie made him laugh and that he seemed to really care about Eddie. And Eddie felt the same for him. He wanted more than just a blow job on the deck, he wanted dates and early morning coffee. He wanted Richie. 

The thought scared and excited him. Eddie thought it would be a long time until he was ready for that again but Richie had proved him wrong, worming his way into Eddie’s heart and nestling there. 

He looked around the room once more and didn’t see anymore of his items. Hopefully if he missed something the cruise company would send it to him. Looking at the clock he saw it was already 9:56. Eddie frowned, there was no way he could go and see Richie- even if he could find the man’s cabin in the maze of crew quarters. 

So he gathered his bags and left his room, going to the side of the ship where a long dock onto land. It looked like nearly everyone else had already left. Eddie saw some passengers milling around, exchanging phone numbers. He also saw a line of white shirts. The crew was lined up on the dock, ready to say good bye to the passengers. He scanned the group, looking for the familiar crop of dark hair, but didn’t see Richie. He tried to hide his disappoint as he said good bye to his yoga instructor and other staff that he’d gotten to know.

At the end of the line was Richie’s friend Bev. Eddie didn’t know her well but she was the only connector to Richie he had. After debating for a minute he walked over to her, hoping that she would be able to tell him something- even if it was only that Richie never wanted to see him again. He needed closure of some sort. 

“I don’t know if you remember me-” He started but she immediately nodded.

“Eddie. Of course I do.”

He paused, not sure how to ask his question. He wanted to know if Richie was trustworthy or if he’d opened his heart to another jerk. He wanted to ask Richie felt something too but the words wouldn’t come out. Instead he found himself staring awkwardly at her, feeling like a lovesick puppy. 

Thankfully, Bev took pity on him. “Come on.” She took one of his bags and lead him away from the others, motioning for him to sit on a bench. 

“Don’t you need to help clean up or something?” He asked, watching the other employees disappear back on the boat.

She shook her head. “It’s my last day, what are they gonna do? Fire me?” She laughed, finding her own joke hilarious. Eddie waited, trying not to twist his hands. 

“Do you know where Richie is? I didn’t see him on the dock.” He finally asked, aware how pitiful he sounded. 

“He was asked to leave early this morning. Seems that he was caught canoodling with a guest.” She arched an eyebrow at him and Eddie went bright red.

“He got fired?”

She nodded. 

“Fuck.” Eddie looked up at the sky. That was why Richie hadn’t come back for him. He couldn’t. Eddie was sure that Richie hated him, he’d gotten the man fired from a job he loved. “I didn’t mean for that to happen. I didn’t know! Shit.” 

He felt a warm hand on his arm, drawing his eyes back to earth. “It’s okay. I think it’s better, really. Richie outgrew this job. Maybe it was the push he needed.”

“Is that what he said?” Eddie asked, feeling miserable. 

She shrugged. “Richie isn’t great at processing. Right now he’s probably getting drunk. In a couple days though, yea, I think he’ll see it as a gift.”

Eddie nodded, not sure if she was telling the truth or trying to make him feel better.

“Listen,” She continued after a pause. “I have a bag of Richie’s shit that he forgot. Would you bring it to him? I’ll give you his address.”

He glanced at her, eyebrow raised. “I’m not sure he wants to see me.”

Here Bev laughed. “God you two are good together, both of you have enough self doubt to fill a church.” She shook her head. “He does. Trust me.You might be the only person he wants to see right now.” 

Eddie looked at her, debating. He couldn’t imagine that Richie would want to see the person responsible for getting him fired but Bev seemed certain.

And he really wanted to see Richie, whether or not it was a good idea or a stupid one, he wanted to see the man at least once more.

So he nodded. “Okay, sure, I can drop the bag off.”

“Great, wait here.” She stood, taking off running. She was back in record time, holding a duffel bag that was bursting at the seams.

“Richie isn’t a good packer at the best of times.” She said as way of an apology as she handed him the bag. “This morning was even worse.”

Bev rattled off an address that Eddie entered in his phone. He stood, the two regarding each other, Eddie wasn’t really sure how to say goodbye to her. 

Then Bev put her arms out, “You might as well hug me Eddie, I have a feeling we’ll be seeing each other a lot.” 

He wasn’t sure that was true but he hugged Bev, wrapping his arms around her. 

“Go get ‘em tiger.” She whispered before releasing him. Eddie laughed, feeling a little better. 

“Thanks. I’ll see you around, I guess?” He asked and she nodded. 

Eddie went to his car, debating whether to go home and shower or to Richie’s first. He decided to go to Richie’s, knowing that the longer he waited the harder it could be to convince himself to make the trip at all. He made a quick stop at a liquor and grocery store and before he knew it he was in front of Richie’s apartment building, staring at his doorbell.

“You’ve got to ring it Eddie, that’s how this works.” He muttered to himself, forcing his thumb against the buzzer.

“Tozier residence, if you don’t have beer or porn I’m not interested.”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “What if I have scotch and a bag of your shit?”

“Eds?” He heard the man choke on the other end. “Shit, yea I’ll buzz you up.”

Eddie heard the door open and hurried to grab it, balancing the duffel and a grocery bag. He tried not to let doubt take over as he went up the stairs. He didn’t know if Richie wanted him there or if he was intruding, what if Bev was doing this as a joke? Doubt swam in him, threatening to pull him under. He nearly turned back but knew that that would be even worse. 

He ran out of time to question things as he got to Richie’s floor. The man was standing in the hall, wearing jeans and a faded The Doors shirt. 

“I had to make sure it was really you.” Richie said, moving in and taking the duffel. He gaped at Eddie, staring at his ruffled appearance. Eddie wished he had stopped home to shave and shower. “How are you here?” 

He sounded awed, not angry, and Eddie pushed himself to explain. “Bev, she asked if I’d return your bag.” He indicated with his chin. “And I brought you some supplies, as an apology for getting you fired.”

At that, Richie winced. “She told you huh? Shit.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Do you wanna come in? If I drink with you it’s called entertaining a guest and not a pity party.”

Eddie nodded, following Richie into a small, mostly empty apartment. “Sparse.” He commented, dropping the bag in Richie’s kitchen.

“Until very recently I wasn’t here much. But that’s about to change.” Richie said as he dropped the bag in a corner and turned to look at Eddie. 

“What are you going to do?” It was none of Eddie’s business but he had to ask. 

Richie shrugged. “Not sure. BB- before boat- I worked at a call center and hated that. Then I was in retail, sucked at that. So I don’t know.” He frowned then brightened a bit. “I might start out by being the best uncle in the world.” 

Eddie cocked his head and Richie explained that his friend Kay was pregnant and even moved in to show Eddie the sonogram picture. “That little nugget is going to have so much love.” Richie said, staring at the blurry picture. “Maybe they’ll let me nanny it!” He said, looking at Eddie with excitement.

Eddie couldn’t help but smile. Richie seemed so genuinely happy that all he could do was nod. “I think you’d be a great nanny. You’re already used to cleaning up vomit.”

Richie threw his head back and laughed. “That I am.”

Then both seemed to realize how close they were, standing shoulder to shoulder to look at the picture. 

Richie stepped back, running another hand through his hair and looking around. “Do you want something to drink? I was having a breakfast beer but I’ve been told that not really an acceptable morning drink.”

“I brought you some coffee and donuts.” Eddie pointed to the bag and trying to hide his disappointment at not being next to Richie anymore. “And some food.”

“Damn Eds, really taking care of my sorry ass.” Richie moved back him, unpacking the bag. “Spaghettios from my spaghetti! I love these little rings of deliciousness!”

Eddie chuckled, leaning against the wall. “I thought you might.” He watched Richie put the food away then pour them both coffee from the carafe Eddie bought. He seemed excited about everything Eddie brought and he wondered how long it had been since Richie had cooked, or had any real food in his apartment. 

Richie frowned at the cup. “I don’t know what you take in your coffee.” He sounded disappointed in himself.

“Black is fine.”

“Sexy, I like a man who can swallow bitter things.” Richie said with a wink as he handed Eddie the cup. 

As he did, their hands brushed and Eddie had to fight a blush. This time Richie didn’t move back, instead staring down at him. “I’m really glad you’re here.” Richie’s hand reached out, looking like he was going to touch Eddie’s cheek but dropping it before he did.

“Are you?” Eddie asked. “I thought you might hate me, I got you fired.” He resisted the urge to lean in, to put his head on Richie’s shoulder. There was something about Richie that made Eddie want to be close to him. 

Richie stepped back, tearing into the donuts. Then he shook his head. “I got myself fired. I took a stupid risk and got caught.” Richie glanced at Eddie and smiled, “I mean it was stupid but so worth it.”

“Was it?” Eddie stepped into the small kitchen, intending to grab a donut but Richie’s hand darted out, wrapping his fingers around Eddie’s wrist.

“Yea Eds, of fucking course it was. Seeing you in that pool, your clothes clinging to you.” Richie whistled. “I won’t forget that sight for a long time.” 

Eddie let Richie draw him closer until they were nearly chest to chest. He wondered why this felt different, being close on land. Then he realized- it felt much more real. No water rocked under their feet, no other passengers could walk by and interrupt. It was just them, just Eddie and Richie. It made things feel scarier and safer at the same time.

“Why didn’t you come see me?” Eddie asked quietly. 

Richie sighed, looking behind him instead of at Eddie as he spoke. “I was going to but, shit, I got fired Eds, I’m an unemployed loser. I started thinking that you deserved better than that. I wasn’t even sure if you wanted to see me again or if we we had was just an ocean romance.” 

He chuckled and Richie looked at him, confused. “It’s something Bev said, about how similar we are.” Richie’s hand was still on his wrist and Eddie moved so their hands joined, fingers intertwined. “I wasn’t sure if you wanted me on land either.” 

“What?” Richie squaked, dipping his head to nuzzle Eddie’s neck. “You’re a sexy yoga guy who can give as good as you get, I’d be insane not to want you.” Richie’s breath on Eddie’s neck made him gasp as want shot through him. 

“And you’re a lanky beanpole with a heart of gold who makes me laugh more than anyone else.” Eddie said, squeezing Richie’s hand. “I don’t find someone like that every day.” 

Richie raised his head, brushing his lips against Eddie’s but not quiet kissing him. He stared into Eddie’s eyes, hopeful but still reserved. “What are you saying Eds?”

Eddie’s heart was pounding but he knew he had to say this, to take a chance. 

“That I want this, if you do.” 

“I really fucking do.” 

Eddie barely had time to breath a sigh of relief before Richie’s mouth was on his, heads tilting to perfectly catch the other’s lips. It was a slow, sweet kiss, one of long coming confessions. It held the promise of early mornings curled together in bed and late nights watching TV under blankets. It was a kiss that Eddie didn’t think he’d have again, not so soon, and it was exactly what he wanted. 

As they kissed Richie pushed Eddie so he was pressed against the counter, moving so they were flush. Richie’s hands slid over his hips, lifting Eddie to the counter and Eddie’s legs easily wrapped around Richie. The two keened together, hips arched for more contact and the kiss deepened, becoming hungry and needy. 

Eddie broke it, leaning in to whisper in Richie’s ear. “Let me pay you back for yesterday.” His hand slipped down, palming Richie’s erections.

“You don’t have to.” Richie said, hips canting into Eddie’s hand. 

“I want to, trust me.” Eddie promised, kissing Richie’s neck. 

“Then why the hell are we still wearing clothes.” In a less than fluid motion Richie picked Eddie up, carrying him to the small bedroom. Richie almost dropped him twice, resulting in both of them laughing as he finally dropped Eddie on the bed. 

Eddie couldn’t remember the last time he was so happy, so comfortable with someone, and he couldn’t wait to see what happened next. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man imagine Richie as the nanny for Bev, Ben and Kay's kis and tell me you aren't melting from the cuteness!
> 
> Yayyy another fic complete! Thanks for all the kudos, comments and encouragement!

**Author's Note:**

> I actually kinda know how long this is gonan be because I've WRITTEN MOST OF IT.  
> Its a damn miracle  
> POV will be switching e/o chap


End file.
